


Рабство - это твой друг, твой заботливый врач, твой спасительный круг.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Branding, Character reverse, Children, Explicit Language, Family, Gender segregation, Knotting, M/M, Menstruation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Torture, dark!stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Золотому мальчику-омеге Стайлзу нужна воспитанная, цивилизованная, привлекательная альфа. Дерек - привлекательный, Дерек - альфа, и на этом все совпадения заканчиваются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рабство - это твой друг, твой заботливый врач, твой спасительный круг.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



**_Тот, кто тебе действительно нужен, не должен соответствовать твоим понятиям. Он появится и разрушит все, что было до него, и будет самим собой, таким, какой есть. И ты будешь любить его таким. (c)  
  
\- Я сильно подозреваю, что вы и сами чудовище, герр Хартгейм, и вряд ли вас можно чем-либо смутить.   
\- Чудовище, — шепотом повторил он. (с) The Thorn Birds.  
  
Если мы перестаем видеть различие между расами, то это приводит в дальнейшем к игнорированию различий между отдельными народами, а затем логически и к игнорированию различий, существующих между отдельными людьми. (с) А.Г.  
  
Если альфа едет на дорогой тачке, это не значит что он ее угнал! ...Хотя эту тачку я угнал, но не потому, что я альфа (с) почти "Люди в черном 3"._ **

 

Клетки в питомнике были узкие и тесные, рассчитанные скорее на крупных собак, чем на людей. Достаточно высокому Дереку все время приходилось поджимать ноги, отчего со временем начали ныть коленные чашечки, но никто, разумеется, не собирался переводить его в клетку попросторней.  
   
Поэтому, когда по узкому коридору между клетками прошел надзиратель, стуча резиновой палкой по прутьям, Дерек даже обрадовался. Время было послеобеденное, значит, это не кормежка, не вечерняя пробежка и даже не тренировка в спортзале, потому что не воскресение. Значит, за кем-то приехала омега, и какой-то счастливец укатит из этого ада в другой, не такой тесный, но тоже безрадостный.   
Тяжела жизнь альфы – сплошная беспросветная, унизительная каторга.  
  
Солнце стояло высоко. Парило так, что темноволосый Дерек мгновенно вымок от пота. Другие альфы, которых как скот гнали по узкому загону, рвались из цепей, скалили зубы, пытаясь то напасть друг на друга, то укусить надзирателей, капали едким, мерзко пахнущим потом, кое-где капало и кровью, и слюной.   
Дерек смирно прошел к выставочному подиуму, успев хватануть кулаком какого-то особо агрессивного альфу. У того даже глаза побагровели, как у разъяренного быка, но надзиратель предупредительно похлопал его дубинкой по затылку - и альфа унялся. Дерек невозмутимо пошел дальше, пока не остановился у колонн.   
Надзиратели принялись приковывать альф, расставляя по какому-то произвольному порядку, а Дереку досталось место почти посередине – на самом солнцепеке. Он поморщился, щуря глаза, присмотрелся и увидел, что у дальней стены стоит мальчишка.  
Когда глаза привыкли к солнечному свету, Дерек рассмотрел, что это не совсем мальчишка, а скорее очень молодой, худой и поджарый мужчина. Почти подросток.  
  
Место у него было не самое удачное – на тех, кто в центре, почти никогда и не смотрят, уделяют внимание только тем, кто стоит в начале цепочки, и немножко внимания тем, кто ее замыкает. Но в общем-то, мальчишка Дереку и не понравился – он был какой-то слишком раскованный, разболтанный, как будто приехал щенка выбирать, а не альфу.  
Дерек не любил людей, которые видели в нем только животное.  
  
Мальчишка подошел ближе к вытянувшейся полукругом цепи и принялся неспешно шагать вдоль распятых мужских тел, изредка останавливаясь. В этом было равнодушное, барское снисхождение омеги к низшим существам. Дерек даже рассердился, увидев, какими жадными глазами другие альфы пожирают эту юную, но насквозь испорченную омегу. Дай им волю, вытащи кляп, они начали бы умолять его, пресмыкаться: выбери меня, выбери меня, меня, меня выбери. А ведь это всего лишь самодовольный подросток, ничего особенного.   
Дерек уставился вниз, на свои пыльные босые ноги, и заметил, что ногти отросли. Надо сказать надзирателю, а то неприятно и некрасиво, он ведь не кошка, чтобы лазить по деревьям, цепляясь когтями.  
  
Рядом кто-то хмыкнул, кашлянул, и в поле зрения оказалась пара черных кед, запорошенных песком. Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на эти кеды, однако они не двигались с места, и он понял, что придется все-таки посмотреть на омегу.  
Вблизи мальчишка оказался крупнее, хотя с расстояния казался тонким и звонким. На Дерека в упор смотрели круглые, как у олененка, темные глаза, непроницаемые, лишенные даже банального любопытства. А Дерек в свою очередь, невольно заметил и довольно широкий разворот плеч, и большой лягушачий рот, и то, что мальчишка одет просто, но хитро. У Дерека были такие клиенты – одетые в футболки и ветровки, которые стоили дороже, чем его машина, например. Вот и на омеге была простенькая серая футболка с красным капюшоном, узкие синие джинсы и черные кеды, но Дерек как-то невольно понял, что это стоит целое состояние. Наверное, по идеальным швам и качеству ткани.  
  
Мальчишка наконец вскинул коротко стриженую голову. В его глазах вспыхнули и погасли желтые огоньки, он ткнул в Дерека пальцем и спокойно сказал:  
\- Вот этот.   
  
Дерека тут же отцепили от вмурованных в бетон колец и потащили следом за мальчишкой, а тот шел себе насвистывая, как будто ему было невыразимо скучно. Дерек даже мысленно примерился зубами к этой тощей шейке, однако эта злобная мысль только ненадолго его согрела.  
Его затащили в холодный медицинский кабинет и поставили на весы под пристальным взглядом мелкого паршивца. Дерек поежился, чувствуя себя так, словно его разделывают на куски на глазах у толпы. Он аж подпрыгнул, когда надзиратель содрал с него холщовые штаны, низко висящие на бедрах. Мальчишка-омега заинтересовался, подошел ближе и принялся бесцеремонно Дерека изучать – как лошадь, как какую-то… люстру или стиральную машинку: похлопал по бедру, ущипнул за бицепс, а потом схватил за подбородок, заставляя открыть рот, и внимательно осмотрел зубы. Все кнопочки проверил, все рычажки. Дерек чуть не рехнулся от злости, но мальчишка не унимался – присел на одно колено и крепко взял за член. Дерек отшатнулся, но тот вцепился в яйца, удерживая на месте, осмотрел и потрогал, и только тогда, вытирая руки влажной салфеткой, спокойно сказал:  
\- Подписываем.  
  
На Дерека снова натянули штаны, расстегнули цепь, удерживающую руки за спиной, однако тут же застегнули ее снова – спереди. Дерек даже не успел растереть ноющие запястья. Мальчишка читал и подписывал листы, которые ему подсовывали, вытащил из кожаного бумажника золотую кредитную карточку, подтверждая подозрения, возникшие у Дерека раньше.  
Он отвлекся на пару секунд, когда на его шее застегивали тяжелый ошейник, обитый металлическими заклепками. Оголенные проводки как раз легли напротив яремной вены, а мальчишке на стол положили черную округлую флешку с большой черной кнопкой.  
\- Работает? – скучающие спросил омега, отодвигая подписанные бумаги.   
Дерек заглянул через его плечо и увидел четкую, резкую и угловатую подпись «Стайлз Стилински».

\- Попробуйте, - предложил кто-то из надзирателей, и Стайлз мать его Стилински тут же нажал на кнопку.   
  
Дерека словно обухом ударили по затылку. Он опомнился на полу, стоя на коленях, мокрый насквозь от пота и дрожащий от боли. Мальчишка впервые за все это время улыбнулся, показав ряд мелких перламутровых зубов.   
\- Ну что, пошли? – спросил он вполне дружелюбно, как будто только что не пропустил сквозь Дерека заряд.  
Дерек с трудом встал на ноги и потряс головой – в ушах все еще звенело.   
  
Стайлз мать его Стилински забрал свою часть договора, пробежался взглядом, выцепив одну строчку, и хищно сказал:  
\- Дерек, значит? Ну, Дерек так Дерек.  
За высокими стальными воротами оказался черный нагло припаркованный поперекШевроле. Дерек облизнул машину взглядом и ничуть не удивился, когда мальчишка открыл перед ним заднюю дверь.   
\- Садись.  
Машиной явно пользовались: Дерек увидел и крошки, и всякий мелкий бытовой мусор, вроде каких-то бумажек и обрывков от упаковки, и затертую фотку на козырьке от света.   
\- Глаза у тебя умные, - невозмутимо сказал Стайлз мать его Стилински. – Читать ты умеешь, а говорить можешь?  
\- Могу, - хрипло отозвался Дерек и откашлялся.  
\- Ок, тогда продолжим, - мальчишка схватил с переднего сидения темные очки, нацепил их на нос и снова повернулся к Дереку. – Нападешь на меня – получишь заряд. А если даже убьешь меня – ты знаешь, что сделают с беглой альфой-убийцей, правда?  
\- Правда, - выдавил Дерек.  
\- Ты понял меня? – уточнил Стайлз.  
\- Угу.  
\- Ты неразговорчивый, - с удовольствием сказал Стайлз. – Хорошо. И умный, что меня безмерно радует. Ты что-нибудь умеешь, кроме как осеменять?  
\- Я работал автомехаником, - безрадостно сказал Дерек.   
\- О, так ты из пойманных! – удивился Стайлз. - Как ты попал в питомник?  
\- Неважно, - честно ответил Дерек.   
Стайлз опустил голову и поглядел на него поверх очков.  
\- Серьезно? Что это за ответ такой? Расскажи мне, как ты попал в питомник.  
\- Я не хочу, - тихо и твердо сказал Дерек.   
Стайлз помолчал.  
\- Не, чувак, ты меня как-то неправильно понял, - сказал он в итоге, что-то обдумав. – С этого момента никаких «не буду», «не хочу», «неважно», «не знаю». Я спрашиваю – ты отвечаешь. Я доступно объясняю?  
\- Угу.  
\- Чему вас там только учили, в этом гадюшнике, - Стайлз вздохнул, сел прямо и завел машину.  
\- Ничему хорошему, - мрачно сказал Дерек и увидел, что Стайлз смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида. – Зачем тебе альфа? Тебе есть восемнадцать?  
\- Да, есть, - небрежно ответил Стайлз. – С каких пор ты задаешь вопросы?  
\- С тех пор, как научился разговаривать, - огрызнулся Дерек.   
Стайлз фыркнул, повернул руль и принялся выезжать по ухоженной, цветущей аллее.  
  
\- Ситуация такая, - Стайлз больше не смотрел назад, только на дорогу. – Мне уже есть восемнадцать, и у меня разрешение на двоих детей. Мой отец работает шерифом в городе, куда мы едем, и я думаю, что со временем он выбьет мне разрешение на третьего. Вас хоть чему-то… такому учили?  
\- Такому учили, - признал Дерек. – Как доставить омеге удовольствие.  
\- Ты научился? – ехидно спросил Стайлз, сворачивая с оживленного шоссе на проселок.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Дерек, - я только на манекене.  
Стайлз зафыркал и притормозил перед железнодорожным переездом.  
\- Мы с отцом живем в лесу, - пояснил он, терпеливо ожидая, пока проедет товарный поезд . – В нашем доме.  
\- Вдвоем?  
\- Иногда прислуга приходит убираться, и повар работает внизу, - Стайлз быстро взглянул назад. – Я надеюсь, что тебя хорошо научили, потому что если ты сделаешь мне больно – я тебе глаза выжгу.   
\- А тебе не рано-то детей? – не утерпел Дерек.   
\- Еще один вопрос на эту тему – получишь заряд, - предупредил Стайлз. – Хайло закрой.  
  
Дерек, в общем-то, и не горел желанием продолжать разговор – все с этим паршивцем было понятно: избалованная, изнеженная, жестокая омега. Как и все они, в общем-то.  
Он уставился в окно и понял, что машина объезжает по кривой небольшой город – сквозь проплешины в густом ряду деревьев Дерек увидел особняки, стоящие на холмах. Машина свернула на гравийную дорогу и через несколько минут выехала на большую лесную поляну. Дерек даже присвистнул, оценив громадину дома.   
\- Вот тут я живу, - самодовольно сказал Стайлз. – Выходи.  
  
У дома было два крыла и, кажется, крытый внутренний дворик – Дерек не успел рассмотреть, однако оценил ухоженную выстриженную изгородь и разбитые клумбы. Внутри, конечно, обошлось без мраморных колонн и бархатной драпировки, однако были все признаки богатого семейства: Дерек насчитал в одном холле штук семь ваз, успел увидеть ряд фотопортретов, и мельком заметил картины в тяжелых рамах. Ступни холодил гладкий керамический пол.  
Стайлз небрежно схватил его за край цепи, прерывая экскурсию, и бесцеремонно потащил за собой по лестнице на второй этаж, пока не остановился в коридоре, перед тяжелой дверью.  
\- Погоди тут, - сказал он строго. – Ничего не трогай.  
И проскользнул в кабинет.  
  
\- Пап, я вернулся.  
\- Ну что, купил все-таки? – отозвался уверенный голос.  
Дерек, как и все альфы, был немного близорук, зато отлично слышал и превосходно ощущал запахи. Он даже рот приоткрыл от удивления, сразу распознав, что шериф этого богом проклятого местечка вовсе даже не омега, а альфа!  
\- Да, купил, - с упрямой, капризной ноткой сказал Стайлз.  
В ответ раздался вздох. Дерек сообразил, что между отцом и сыном по этому вопросу существовало какое-то разногласие, однако он пока не мог взять в толк – на руку ему это или нет.  
\- Стайлз, я считаю, что тебе еще рано, - твердо сказал шериф. – Куда ты спешишь?  
\- Спешу? – Стайлз впервые так вспыхнул чувствами, Дерека даже по ушам ударило от его экспрессии. – Я не спешу, папа, я чертовски отстаю! У Эллисон вот-вот будет маленький, Джексон носит, даже у Айзека есть ребенок, а я что, хуже всех?  
\- Ну причем тут это? – досадливо спросил шериф. – Ты разве хочешь детей?  
\- Допустим, хочу, - с вызовом отозвался Стайлз.  
\- Ох, господи, - шериф тяжело вздохнул. – Ты если себе что-то втемяшишь в голову, так тебя не угомонить. Ну-ка, покажи этого своего альфу.  
Стайлз тут же вышел, молча схватил Дерека за руку и втащил в неожиданно светлый, просторный кабинет. Дерек растерянно посмотрел на полки, заставленные как попало книгами – было видно, что их регулярно читают. Поглядел на стол, заваленный папками и бумагами, и тогда взглянул на шерифа.   
Тот выглядел так, как, в общем-то, выглядят классические альфы. Какими их рисуют на проспектах и рекламках питомников и борделей – синеглазый, высокий, широкоплечий, с цепким взглядом и упрямо выдвинутой челюстью. Правда уже не молодой, с сединой и сеткой морщин на загорелом лице.  
\- О, господи, - шериф прикрыл ладонью лицо и несколько секунд массировал двумя пальцами лоб. – Стайлз. Это еще что такое?  
\- Это мой альфа, - светясь от гордости, сообщил Стайлз. – Красивый? Ты погляди, какие у него руки?  
Он грубо пихнул Дерека в плечо, заставляя повернуться боком к столу.

 - Ты глянь, какие зубы! 

Дерек чуть не зарычал, когда Стайлз снова оттянул ему подбородок и пальцем подцепил верхнюю губу, заставляя показательно оскалиться.   
\- Ну красивый же! – не унимался Стайлз. – Остальное показывать?  
\- Чего я там не видел? – усмехнулся шериф. – Ну, если тебе нравится, то пусть живет. Эй ты, парень, ты делать что-нибудь умеешь? Понимаешь меня, эй?  
\- Понимаю, - тихо отозвался Дерек, подрагивая от бессильной злости. – Умею машины чинить.   
-… ладно, - помолчав, отозвался шериф. – В хозяйстве пригодишься. Стайлз, а нормальных альф не было?  
\- Ну, были, - равнодушно сказал Стайлз. – Мне не понравились. А этот ничего так.  
\- Полукровка какая-то, - откровенно сказал шериф. – Еще и строптивый, кажется.  
\- Ну, будет зубы показывать, я с ним быстро разберусь, - пообещал Стайлз, схватил Дерека за плечо и поволок на выход.  
  
\- Вот это моя комната, - сказал он, поглядывая искоса, какое впечатление произведет на Дерека.  
Комната была такой захламленной, что Дерек, будь это его спальня, получил бы от бабули больнющего тумака. На большой, почти квадратной кровати лежала одежда, диски, на подушке зачем-то примостилась бейсбольная бита, на стульях висели ветровки и футболки. Под ногами Дерека что-то хрустнуло – он опустил глаза и увидел скомканный белый лист, исписанный какими-то закорючками.  
\- Ну как? – гордо спросил Стайлз.  
\- Бардак, - коротко ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз, который явно ждал другой реакции, нахмурился и обвел глазами комнату.  
\- А мне нравится, - сказал он твердо.  
\- Свиньям в хлеву тоже нравится, - возразил Дерек и скорее угадал, чем увидел движение.   
Теперь он был почти готов, поэтому не отключился, как в прошлый раз, а вполне осознанно рухнул на пол, корчась в судорогах. Боль мгновенно растеклась от горла до груди, секунду плескалась там и потекла ниже. Дерек заскулил и, когда смог отдышаться, понял, что Стайлз уже не жмет на кнопку – это просто остатки, последствия.  
  
\- Я же сказал, покажешь зубы – отхватишь, - довольно сказал Стайлз. – Ты вроде не тупой, запомни этот урок с первого раза.  
Дерек с огромным трудом встал на колени: его всего трясло и колотило в ознобе, штаны промокли от пота, текущего по спине и груди.   
\- Там душ, - показал Стайлз на пластиковую дверь в стене. – Сегодня у тебя карантин, поспишь на диване, только помойся и приведи себя в порядок.  
Дерек кивнул, кое-как встал на ноги и побрел в указанном направлении, невольно придерживаясь рукой за стенку. В некоторых романах он читал, как альфа, преодолевая боль, делает что-то героическое, однако на своей шкуре он уже понял, насколько это лживо. От чертового ошейника была такая боль, что он даже своего имени сразу не мог вспомнить, а уж делать что-то героическое… тут бы не сдохнуть на полу засвиняченной комнаты – это уже героизм.  
  
\- Пей, - бесцеремонно сказал Стайлз, заходя в маленькую душевую.  
Дерек, стоящий под теплыми струями, чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и принял стакан с мутно-желтым, неприятным на вид содержимым.   
\- Это что? – спросил он, почувствовав резкий запах.   
\- Это противогельминтное, - пояснил Стайлз. – Я же не знаю, как тебя кормили.  
\- Я не животное, - отчеканил Дерек. – Я не буду это пить.  
\- Слушай, - вполне миролюбиво и доверчиво сказал Стайлз. – Если я сейчас включу твой ошейник – ты сдохнешь тут, под водой. Пей, не выебывайся.  
Дерек мучительно вздохнул и одним глотком выпил горькую, тошнотворную жидкость.   
\- Молодец, - с издевательской нежностью пропел Стайлз. – Домывайся, надо тебя подстричь и побрить. 

Диван был мягкий и чистый, под щекой приятно пахло свежим, выглаженным бельем. У Дерека такой роскоши не было несколько месяцев, поэтому, несмотря на горечь в душе, он все-таки чувствовал себя довольным. Подбородок казался голым без щетины, а затылок откровенно беззащитным без спутанных прядей. Зато он был сыт, мог вытянуть ноги на полную длину, и незаметно спер со стола вилку. Возможно, удастся как-нибудь стащить рабский ошейник, а там он убежит и затеряется во многомиллионом Рльехе. Знать бы только, где он находится и в какую сторону отсюда бежать.

Дерек незаметно для себя уснул, прислушиваясь к гулу ветра за окнами, к тихому шипению телевизора в соседней гостиной и к стуку клавиш на втором этаже.

  *******  

Дерека разбудило мягкое, щекотное прикосновение к голому животу. Он поморщился, слепо отмахнулся и моментально проснулся, когда костяшки не заныли привычно от столкновения с решеткой клетки.  
Возле дивана, на коленях, стояла светловолосая молоденькая девушка в классическом костюме горничной. Это так походило на какой-то кадр из порнофильма, что Дерек растерялся и только молча хлопал глазами, рассматривая смазливое личико горничной, с нарочито алыми, развратными губами. Горничная улыбнулась ему, показав белые зубки, и кокетливо провела серой метелкой по животу.   
  
\- Доброе утро.   
\- Доброе, - хрипловато отозвался Дерек. – Ты кто?  
\- Эрика, - девушка улыбнулась еще раз, хищно и нахально. – А ты, значит, наш новый альфа?  
\- Новый? А сколько было старых? – невольно заинтересовался Дерек, сел, спустив ноги на пол, прикрыв пах простыней, и раздраженно отвел от груди метелочку.  
Горничная Эрика перестала щекотать его сосок, встала и одернула юбку.  
\- Только мистер Стилински, - призналась она и попыталась провести метелкой по его щеке.  
\- Хватит, - поморщившись, попросил Дерек. – Ты… человек?  
\- Разве я похожа на неземное видение? – засмеялась она в ответ. – Чудной ты какой-то.  
\- Ты бета? – прямо спросил Дерек.  
\- А! В этом смысле… да, я бета. А ты альфа, и я уже знаю, кто ты и как тебя зовут.  
\- Допустим, ты понятия не имеешь, кто я, - поддел ее Дерек, встал и от души потянулся.  
  
Он услышал, что девушка снова вытянула свою проклятую метелку, чтобы пощекотать его, поэтому негромко предупредил:  
\- Сломаю.  
\- Фу, какой грубый, - сказала она, наморщив нос. – Со мной надо дружить, альфа Дерек, а то…  
\- А то что? – развеселившись, спросил он, оборачивая обнаженные бедра простыней.  
\- А то все, - сказал Стайлз, заходя в гостиную. – Она кого угодно замучает.  
\- Ну, с твоим талантом мне не сравниться, - усмехнулась Эрика.  
Все, что она делала, было каким-то нарочито кокетливым, фальшивым, слишком напоказ, однако Дерек успел заглянуть в ее серьезные, почти черные глаза, и решил, что эта девчонка не так проста, как кажется. Собственно, она вообще не то, чем кажется.  
\- Ну и как он тебе? – с интересом спросил Стайлз, сдирая с Дерека покрывало, как гордый скульптор снимает пелену с новенькой статуи.  
Дерек попытался вцепиться в простыню, но Стайлз угрожающе сказал:  
\- Не-а!  
Пришлось разжать пальцы и выпрямиться.  
  
\- А что, других не было? – задумчиво спросила Эрика, обходя его по кругу. – Странный он какой-то… черноволосый.  
\- Блондинов не люблю, - поморщился Стайлз. – По-моему, красивый, разве нет?  
\- Чем-то похож на Скотта, - заметила Эрика. – Ты поэтому его выбрал?  
\- Разве похож? – огорчился Стайлз. – Вовсе не похож. Ты погляди, какой здоровый.   
\- И зубы у меня заебись! - не выдержал Дерек, который уже примерно понял, по какому сценарию все покатится. – Показать?  
\- Стр-р-роптивец, - с удовольствием проворчал Стайлз, ухватил его за щеку и небрежно потрепал. – Иди в душ, а потом позавтракаешь. Я покажу тебе дом и ознакомлю с обязанностями.  
  
Дерек утер ладонью щеку, делая вид, будто не замечает, как Стайлз скалится, и ушел в душ. Впрочем, гул воды не помешал ему бессовестно подслушивать разговор.  
\- Не хочу тебя обидеть, но ты по шву не лопнешь? – серьезно спросила Эрика, как только закрылась дверь в душевую. – Он же здоровый и, по-моему, нифига не ласковый.   
\- Ну и хорошо, что здоровый, - ответил Стайлз с ноткой гордости в голосе, как будто он лично отвечал за мышцы альфы – вот ведь паршивец самодовольный! – Зачем мне мелкий альфа? Мне здоровый и нужен. А будет кусаться, так я на него управу найду.  
\- Ремней из спины нарежешь? – предположила Эрика игриво.  
Дерека, несмотря на горячую воду, обдало морозом.   
\- Не, спину жалко, - с сожалением сказал Стайлз. – Красивая спина.   
Эрика помолчала.  
\- Готова поставить десятку юаней, что твои друзья его не одобрят.  
\- Почему же? – заинтересовался Стайлз.   
\- Ой, ну я тебя умоляю, - Эрика, судя по интонации, даже поморщилась. – Эллисон ведь такая правильная, а Джексону нужно только элитное, Айзека ты и сам знаешь, он полный псих. А этот твой альфа похож на волка, а не на человека. Какие от него дети будут, мохнатые?  
\- Ну, во-первых, - завелся Стайлз, - Эллисон сама выбрала Скотта. Скотта! Ты видела Скотта?!  
\- Скотт вполне ничего, - возразила Эрика. – По сравнению с этим твоим Эдвардом Калленом – Скотт вообще красавчик.  
\- Так ты думаешь, что он не годится? – убито спросил Стайлз. – Блин, он недешево мне обошелся.   
\- Разве я так сказала? - удивилась Эрика. – Он красивый и необычный, правда, злой, как черт, но все равно… необычный. Я просто тебе говорю, что твоя компашка его не одобрит. И вынашивать ты будешь не без проблем, ты ж видел, какой он здоровый.  
\- Да-а-а, - тут же сладострастно протянул Стайлз, который, кажется, все, кроме этого, пропустил мимо ушей. – Здоровый. Крепкий.  
Они заткнулись и поднялись наверх, а Дерек прижался горячим лбом к венецианскому кафелю и едва сдержался, чтобы не начать биться головой.  
Такого кошмарного пиздеца он совсем не ожидал.  
  
\- Первый этаж, - торжественно сказал Стайлз. – А что ты ищешь?  
\- Футболку, - мрачно сказал Дерек, оглядываясь.   
Стайлз окинул его липким, неприятным взглядом, посмотрел, словно просканировал – от босых ступней и узких, мягких джинсов, до голой груди, мокрой мощной шеи с затянутым ошейником и влажных, торчащих колючками волос.   
\- А что, тебе холодно?  
\- Слушай ты, щенок, - процедил Дерек, которого от похотливого взгляда гаденыша Стилински затрясло. – Я не игрушка для твоих развлечений.   
\- Будешь так со мной разговаривать, я с тобой знаешь что сделаю?  
\- Без этой херни, - Дерек показал на ошейник, – ты ничто, пустое место, бесполезный самодовольный хлыщ!  
Стайлз молча посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на высокую синюю вазу и сказал ей с искренним огорчением:  
\- Нет, ну нарывается же! Ну сам ведь напрашивается!  
  
Дерек прыгнул на него, но не успел – флешка теперь висела у Стайлза на запястье на деревянном браслетике. Стайлз моментально повернул ее и вжал кнопку до упора. Дерек рухнул к его ногам, хрипя и корчась, извиваясь в судорогах, заскреб ногами по ковролину и наконец мучительно взвыл волком.  
Вой пронесся до конца коридора, выкатился в окно и растворился в лесу. Стайлз отпустил кнопку и присел на корточки перед Дереком, брезгливо повернув к себе его искаженное мучением лицо.  
\- Или ты глупее, чем я думал, - сказал он тихо, - или перечитал любовных романов, мой дорогой альфа. Я не собираюсь нежно усмирять тебя и потакать твоему паршивому характеру. Если надо – я тебя сломаю. Если откроешь рот – я тебе его зашью. Если еще раз поднимешь на меня руку – я отрежу ее ржавой пилой к чертовой матери. От тебя мне нужно только, чтобы ты оказался рядом в течку, а где ты будешь ~~в~~ остальное время – в цепях в подвале, или еще где – мне похеру. Ты меня понял? Теперь – понял?  
\- Понял, - прохрипел Дерек. – Теперь – да.  
Его трясло не только от пережитой боли, но буквально протряхивало от Стайлза – от того, кто с виду казался человеком, и выглядел как человек, но был более жестоким и бесчеловечным, чем… чем дикая кошка, например.   
\- Вот и отлично, - холодно сказал Стайлз. – Вставай.  
  
Дерек поковылял по коридору, разминая мышцы, по которым то и дело проскакивали судороги.   
\- Итак, первый этаж, - миролюбиво сказал Стайлз, как будто не было никакой сцены пять минут назад. - В этом крыле библиотека, зимний сад, выход на задний двор, тренажерный зал, гостиная, снова гостиная, еще одна гостиная. Это холл, тут мы уже были. Следующее крыло: кухня, столовая, снова гостиная, ванная, вход в подвал, выход на веранду, вот это дверь в гараж, туда я тебя потом отведу. Второй этаж…  
\- А в подвале что? – заинтересовался Дерек.   
Его маленькая квартира в Рльехе целиком уместилась бы в столовой, к примеру. Он жил со старшей сестрой и дядькой-калекой, поэтому то, что в таком огромном доме живут всего два человека, было как-то… странно.  
\- В подвале прачечная, - с готовностью сказал Стайлз, - танцпол, подсобки и пыточная комната.  
\- Пыточная? – удивился Дерек. – Серьезно?  
\- Показать? – глаза Стайлза опасно блеснули, поэтому Дерек отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- В следующий раз.  
\- Как скажешь, - легко согласился Стайлз. – На втором этаже спальни, душевые и папин кабинет. На крыше чулан. Вопросы?  
\- А зачем тебе горничная, если у тебя в комнате такой бардак? – Дерек посмотрел искоса, не зная, насколько Стайлз рассердится.  
\- Это моя комната, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Я сам там прибираюсь, а что, хочешь еще что-то сказать?  
Он принялся поглаживать пальцем флешку, и довольно улыбнулся, когда Дерек побледнел и отшатнулся.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот и отлично! – обрадовался Стайлз. – Люблю, когда вокруг меня царит взаимопонимание и всеобщая любовь.  
\- Зачем вам столько ваз? – Дерек все-таки не удержался и спросил, насчитав уже тридцатую за один только этаж.  
\- Мама собирала, - ответил Стайлз. – И эту тему больше не затрагивай.  
\- Ладно, - Дерек поежился, оглянулся и спросил:  
\- А где я буду спать?  
\- Пока у меня, - спокойно ответил Стайлз. – Посмотрю, на что ты годен. Потом, когда будешь не нужен, переселю вниз.   
\- Вниз – под землю? – осторожно спросил Дерек, холодея.  
Стайлз запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.  
\- Ты такой чудной, честное слово!  
Дерек промолчал, не зная, что на это ответить, а Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Вот что, придется тебе пройти еще одну процедуру, а потом можешь гулять, где вздумается, хоть в гараж, хоть на улицу.   
\- Какую еще процедуру?   
\- Тавро, - лаконично пояснил Стайлз. – Ты что же, думаешь, я идиот, и не вижу, как ты на свободу рвешься? С тавром ты далеко не убежишь.

 

\- Боже, вот ты идиот, - сочувственно сказал Стайлз, наклонившись над хрипящим Дереком. – Я же сказал, не пытайся на меня напасть. Язык не прокусил?  
\- Никакого тавра! – зарычал Дерек, с трудом переворачиваясь на живот.   
\- Да господи, это даже не больно, - закатил глаза Стайлз. – Ты же альфа, у тебя порог чувствительности такой, что ты и не заметишь.  
\- Не хочу тавро!  
\- Мало ли, чего ты не хочешь, - развел руками Стайлз. – А я не хотел, чтобы у меня прямо из-под носа увели красивую альфу. И что? Увели.   
\- Неудачник, - прохрипел Дерек.  
\- Да ты нарываешься, - с восхищением заметил Стайлз. – Сам пойдешь или волоком тащить?  
\- А ты не надорвешься? – проскрипел Дерек со всем доступным ему в этот момент сарказмом. У него до сих пор перед глазами было серо, только разных оттенков: темно-серый – Стайлз, светло-серая – какая-то чертова ваза, и почти черный – ковер, на котором он лежал.  
\- Не надорвусь, - хвастливо сказал Стайлз. – Я в лакросс играю.  
\- Это что еще за херня? Шахматы?  
Дерек все-таки ждал еще одного разряда, но Стайлз вместо этого расхохотался так, что чуть на спину не опрокинулся.  
\- Как ты мне все-таки нравишься! – заявил он довольно. – С тобой не будет скучно.  
Дерек встал на ноги, пошатнулся и буквально повис на Стайлзе, а тот подхватил его подмышками и прижал к себе.  
\- Попался, - тихо, безэмоционально сказал Дерек, держась пальцами за черную флешку, а второй рукой намертво вцепившись в спину Стайлза.   
Стайлз застыл.  
  
\- Знаешь, что будет, когда я нажму? – с усталым интересом спросил Дерек. – Мне будет хуево, это да, правда, недолго. А ты вообще сдохнешь.  
\- Ты собираешься нажать? – напряженно спросил Стайлз.   
\- Конечно, - ответил Дерек и потянулся пальцем к кнопке.  
Он недооценил гаденыша Стилински. Тот только казался мелким и хлипким, а на самом деле действительно, наверное, играл в свои загадочные шахматы. Дерек так и охнул, получив локтем в солнечное сплетение, флешка выпала из мокрых от пота пальцев, а Стайлз ускользнул, зло скривился и со щелчком нажал на кнопку.

 

Дерек пришел в себя на широком деревянном столе. Неподалеку воняло очень горячим железом, и слева тянуло ощутимым теплом. Дерек дернулся, пытаясь сесть, и только тогда заметил, что он прикован к ножкам стола, распялен, как лягушка.  
\- О, очухался, - холодно сказал Стайлз и присел рядом. – Помнишь, я тебе обещал, что больно не будет? Так вот, я передумал. Ты себя совершенно невоспитанно ведешь, поэтому я решил сделать все по старинке. Знаешь, как в старину тавровали?  
\- Знаю, - прохрипел Дерек. – Сука ты.  
И с наслаждением плюнул Стайлзу в лицо, сколько хватило слюны. Стайлз отшатнулся, брезгливо утер щеку и вытер пальцы о волосы Дерека.   
\- Получай удовольствие, - сказал он злорадно и скрылся из поля зрения.  
Дерек попытался повернуть голову, однако он и так почувствовал, что жар стал сильнее, а железо запахло еще пронзительнее.   
\- Если тебе интересно, это трискель, - менторским тоном сказал Стайлз, стоящий где-то позади. – Я совершенно случайно нашел старую печать на чердаке. Трискель, Дерек, это герб моей семьи. А будешь так дергаться – получится некрасиво и мне придется потом пережигать заново.  
\- Не…не надо, - попросил Дерек, сгорая от стыда и унижения, сам себя презирая. – Не надо, пожалуйста.  
\- Надо, - припечатал Стайлз и вжал раскаленное добела тавро Дереку в спину – между широких лопаток, на выпуклую косточку позвонка.   
Дерек завыл не своим голосом, извиваясь, однако Стайлз держал несколько секунд, жадно дыша сладковатым запахом паленой плоти. Под печатью оказалась четкое, ровное, идеально лежащее тавро.  
\- Вот и все, - заявил Стайлз. – Готово.  
Он поглядел на Дерека и нахмурился – тот лежал без сознания, уронив голову на стол, зато с его спины, затекая под бока, потекли темные густые капли крови.

  
*******  

Застонали пружины, застоявшийся холодный воздух пришел в движение, загудели, включаясь одна за другой, лампы дневного света.  
Дерек медленно поднял голову и устало посмотрел на вошедшую компашку. На переносицу и виски давили ремешки тяжелого металлического намордника, от которого разболелась голова и ныла косточка в челюсти. Дерек повел онемевшими, скованными за спиной запястьями, но никто не спешил его освобождать. Стайлз только остановился рядом, быстро потрепал его по волосам, заставляя вскинуть лицо, и предупреждающе сжал цепь на шее.  
Глаза еще не приспособились к свету, поэтому Дерек вытянул голову и быстро оценил вошедших по запаху: три омеги, одна из них щенная, три альфы, Эрика. И Стайлз.  
  
\- Вот этот? – с удивлением сказала одна из омег, девушка.   
Дерек прищурился, рассматривая ее треугольное личико в обрамлении длинных черных волос. Пахло от нее хорошо, приятно.   
\- Да он на волка похож, - продолжила она. – Ой, Стайлз, ты как всегда! А что, нормальные альфы закончились?  
\- Вовсе не закончились! – возмутился Стайлз под тихий смех Эрики.   
\- Ты его решил по старинке воспитывать? - Дерек даже дернулся от томного, протяжного противного голоса. – В подвале на цепи?  
Этот омега, щенный, светлоглазый, был еще хуже Стайлза. Дерек таких неоднократно видел - они испорчены до мозга костей, и, что хуже, с легкостью влияют на других людей. Может, Стайлз был бы не таким плохим, поменьше он общайся с такими омегами. Даже запах у омеги был приторный, неприятный.   
  
\- Да нет, - смутился Стайлз. – Он строптивый просто.   
\- Хуйло какое-то, а не альфа, - заявил томный омега. – Мне не нравится.  
\- Тебе, Джексон, ничего не нравится, на что ты не можешь наложить свои хищные ручонки , - фыркнула Эрика.   
\- Тебя забыл спросить, - огрызнулся он в ответ.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на трех альф, стоящих кучкой в сторонке. Те выглядели ну точь в точь, как комнатные собачки, забытые хозяйками на время в темном углу: темноволосый кудрявый мальчик, выглядящий ровесником Стайлзу; рослый, невозмутимый негр и рыжая девица с хищным лицом и злыми зелеными глазами. Дерек быстро осмотрел их, но отвлекся, когда третья омега – молчаливый, светловолосый, - внезапно подошел к нему вплотную и ущипнул за сосок. Дерек дернулся от неожиданности, а омегу тут же отпихнул возмущенный Стайлз.  
\- Эй! Это мое!  
\- А мне нравится, - нервно и как-то дергано заявил этот светловолосый.   
Дерек принюхался – кажется, про эту омегу Стайлз что-то говорил, в запах вкрадывались какие-то непонятные нотки не то легкого безумия, не то истерии. Вырожденец, наверное, из какой-нибудь особо породистой семейки. Очередной дегенерат.   
  
\- Пусть встанет, - предложила темноволосая омега, - а то может он горбатый.  
\- Или кривоногий, - ехидно поддакнул Джексон.  
\- Нормальный он, - гордо ответил Стайлз, отстегивая ремешки. – Красивый. Здоровый. Сильный.  
\- Ну, прямо не альфа, а капитан Америка, - фыркнул Джексон. – Что ж ты тогда его на цепи держишь?  
Стайлз схватил за заостренный намордник и потянул, заставляя Дерека выпрямиться. Тот еле держался на подкашивающихся ногах.   
\- Да, ничего, - после паузы заметили омеги.   
\- Внизу его покажи, - попросил светловолосый кудрявый придурок, нервно облизывая губы.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и принялся расстегивать на Дереке штаны.  
\- Вот!  
\- Ничего, ничего, - согласился Джексон.  
Кудрявый придурок сунул палец в рот и принялся ожесточенно грызть ноготь. Дерек уставился на него во все глаза – ему было стыдно и противно стоять перед подобным отребьем голышом, однако таких чокнутых он еще никогда не видел. Да это и отвлекало немного от того, что его рассматривают как лошадь или собаку.  
  
\- Ты его уже пробовал? – неожиданно спросила рыжая альфа, поправляя волосы.   
К удивлению Дерека, она подошла не к грызущему ногти придурку, а к Джексону, и прижалась к нему бедром. Джексон машинально и привычно приобнял ее ладонью за талию.  
\- Еще нет, - признался Стайлз. – Куда, он же дикий.  
\- Стра-а-ашно? – поддела его темноволосая омега, улыбаясь заразительно, с ямочками на румяных щеках. – Первый раз всегда страшно.  
\- Мне не страшно, - соврал Стайлз, вскинув голову. – Я его не боюсь.   
Он подошел вплотную к Дереку, собираясь потрепать его по волосам, но Дерек, который чертовски устал стоять и терпеть это унижение, от души размахнулся и треснул Стайлза лбом в лоб так, что звон пошел.   
  
Стайлз сдавленно ахнул, его испорченные дружки охнули, Дерек, вымотанный этим резким движением, плюхнулся обратно на стул, а Стайлз полетел спиной вперед на пол. Наверное, он бы и затылок себе разбил, если бы его не подхватили.   
Дерек утомленно смотрел, как вокруг него крутятся, суетятся и ахают.   
\- Зря ты, - тихо сказала Эрика, остановившись недалеко от его стула. – Он тебя со света сживет.   
  
Дерек с трудом облизнул пересохшие губы – он почти сутки сидел без воды. Стайлз, охая и кряхтя, встал на ноги и мрачно посмотрел на Дерека. На его лбу наливалась огромная, размером с гусиное яйцо, лиловая шишка.  
\- Ты! – прошипел Стайлз. – Ты!  
\- Накажи его, - вкрадчиво предложил психованный омега, быстро облизнув языком нижнюю губу.   
Дерек не выдержал, встал, звеня цепями, и шагнул в его сторону, но возле психованного мгновенно оказался рослый негр, прикрывая его плечом, и посмотрел на Дерека равнодушными черными глазами. Лезть в драку он явно не хотел, однако всем своим видом показал, что не даст свернуть шею хозяину.  
Дерек бессильно оскалился и попятился, когда Стайлз держась за лоб, шагнул к нему.  
\- А я накажу, - кивнул Стайлз. – Только без свидетелей, потом.  
\- Без свидетелей не интересно, - с капризной ноткой сказал Джексон.   
Стайлз мельком взглянул на него, обошел Дерека и пошел к лестнице наверх.  
\- Идем, - позвал он свою компанию. – А ты, скотина, сиди здесь, жди моего возвращения.  
  
Дерек порыскал по подвалу, спотыкаясь о всякий хлам, пока не нашел стопку старых матрасов. Он не знал, зачем их хранили, из некоторых даже пружины торчали во все стороны, однако Дерек вполне удобно устроился, вытянув ноги, и придремал. Он бы не отказался от воды, и еще – снять намордник, который давил и причинял боль, однако лежать на мягеньком – все-таки лучше, чем сидеть на жестком стуле.   
Он проснулся от мерного металлического позвякивания. Звук был неприятный, резал ухо, поэтому Дерек мгновенно вскинулся и сел. Стайлз сидел на краю старого стола, постукивая по закругленному краю скальпелем.   
\- Выспался? – спросил он доброжелательно.  
  
Шишка потемнела, стала черно-синей, нависала над бровью, придавая Стайлзу одновременно и зловещий, и побитый вид.  
\- Ты меня опозорил перед моими друзьями, - спокойно сказал Стайлз.  
Судя по его расширенным зрачкам и чересчур плавной речи – он успел что-то принять. Дерек поежился, напряженно следя взглядом за его постоянно движущимися руками.  
\- Перед моими друзьями! – повторил Стайлз. – Ты совершенно не социализуешься. Тебя нельзя вывести в люди. Нельзя отпустить одного. Нет, Дерек, ты совершенно невыгодное приобретение.   
Дерек молча смотрел на него, а Стайлз воткнул скальпель в столешницу, встал и подошел поближе.   
\- Наклонись, я сниму намордник, - сказал он терпеливо.   
Дерек недоверчиво склонил голову, но Стайлз и в самом деле принялся снимать с блокировки замки, пока намордник не свалился под собственной тяжестью на матрас. Дерек облизнул сухим языком потрескавшиеся губы.  
  
\- Вообще-то я хороший парень, - грустно сказал Стайлз. – Честно, я хороший человек. Ты сам вынуждаешь меня быть плохим.   
\- Ты мелкое избалованное элитное чмо, - процедил Дерек в ответ. – И ничего хорошего в тебе, Стилински, нет.  
\- Ну вот опять, - всплеснул руками Стайлз. – Что тебе стоит сказать: «Да, Стайлз, ты хороший, это я плохой, прости меня», а?  
\- Это неправда, - возразил Дерек. – Ты мудак и садист.  
\- Нет, я не он! – возмутился Стайлз. – Все знают, что я душка.  
\- Ты мудак и садист.  
\- Ты всегда споришь, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Пора это прекращать.  
\- Я просто честный, - огрызнулся Дерек.  
\- Мне не нужен честный! – взорвался Стайлз. – Мне нужен нормальный! Воспитанный! Цивилизованный! Нахера мне твоя честность? Я тебя даже на люди не могу вывести! Блин, ну почему из всех я выбрал бракованного?!  
Он вскочил и забегал, нервно хрустя пальцами.   
\- Тебе не альфа нужен, придурок, - процедил Дерек, следя за ним взглядом. – Заведи себе собаку. Какого-нибудь кобеля вроде немецкой овчарки. Он тебя и слушаться будет по команде, и выебет в течку. Сплошная выгода.   
Стайлз криво, болезненно улыбнулся, наклонился и выдернул косо торчащий скальпель из столешницы.   
\- Я буду защищаться, - предупредил Дерек, прижимаясь спиной к стене.  
Ожог почти затянулся, Дерек поморщился, вспоминая, как Стайлз медленно, садистски заливал шприцем черную краску в затягивающуюся, молодую кожу. Душка, как же!  
\- Я отрежу тебе язык, - сообщил ему Стайлз. – Тебе от него больше вреда, чем пользы.  
Дерека продрало лихорадочным жаром от затылка до щиколоток. Стайлз остановился перед ним и приказал:  
\- Открой рот.  
\- Нет, - процедил Дерек, стиснув зубы.  
\- Открывай.  
\- Нет.  
\- Дерек, последний раз по-хорошему…  
\- Нет.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул, наклонился и положил ладонь ему на мокрый от пота лоб. Дерек заглянул в его круглые, темные глаза с огромными зрачками и тоненькими желтыми радужками, и похолодел от ужаса.  
Дверь в подвал внезапно открылась, скрипя петлями. Стайлз выпрямился и обернулся, а Дерек выглянул из-за его бедра и увидел стоящего на пороге шерифа.  
\- Ты что тут устроил? – брезгливо спросил тот, заметив и скальпель, и цепи на стуле, и намордник, свалившийся на пол. – Стайлз, пойдем, надо поговорить.  
Стайлз скривился, но послушался, а Дерек остался сидеть на матрасах. Колени у него ощутимо дрожали, а по спине буквально тек ручеек.  
Стайлз остановился на пороге, обернулся и поглядел на него с раздражением.  
\- Пошли, чего сидишь? – позвал он небрежно.  
Дерек неуклюже поплелся за ним, спотыкаясь на ватных ногах.

*******

 - Стайлз, так нельзя! Это уже всякие границы переходит! 

  
Дерек сделал напор воды слабее и принялся подслушивать. Он догадывался, что шериф будет говорить о нем.  
  
\- Ты себя мучаешь, и этого парня мучаешь, - выговаривал шериф. – Он тебя на посмешище выставляет…  
Стайлз громко и яростно засопел.  
\- Ты не обижайся, - смягчился шериф. – Я тебе правду говорю. Ты его скоро искалечишь без толку.  
\- Да ничего я его не калечу! – не выдержал Стайлз. – В подвале подержал пару дней и клеймо поставил, так все делают!  
\- Во-первых, не все, - спокойно ответил шериф. – Сомневаюсь, что Джексон или Эллисон держат своих альф в подвале. А насчет клейма… как ты додумался вообще его железом тавровать? Стайлз, я тебе удивляюсь. Есть гуманные способы: чернила, татуировки, но раскаленным железом…  
\- Он сам напросился, - буркнул Стайлз. – Он меня не слушается.  
\- Вот именно! – подхватил шериф. – Он тебя не слушается, приручить его ты не можешь, он к тебе не привязался. А когда у тебя начнется… ну сам знаешь, что начнется, ты себя контролировать не будешь, а он тебе горло выгрызет. Нет, Стайлз. Избавляйся от него.   
\- И куда я его дену? – буркнул Стайлз.   
\- Убей. Если жалко, то продай. Правда, я сомневаюсь, что его кто-то купит с чужим клеймом, может, только на органы или в дом терпимости.  
-… Нет, - после паузы ответил Стайлз. – Не буду я его продавать. Он мне нравится. Он дикий, конечно, и со странностями, но он меня забавляет.  
\- Я тебя, в самом деле, не узнаю, - сдался шериф. – Ты ведь никогда кошек не мучил, даже мухам крылышки не отрывал… что с тобой происходит? Ты как помешался на этом Дереке.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Стайлз. – Я хочу его приручить.  
\- Ты его скоро сломаешь, - судя по тому, что голос шерифа стал тише, он уже стоял на пороге комнаты. – Он раньше повесится на своей цепи, чем тебя признает.   
\- Значит, отберу у него цепь.  
\- Стайлз.  
  
\- Ну что Стайлз?! – взорвался тот. – Да, я выбрал не того альфу, да он трудный, но он мне нравится, пап! Это моя альфа!   
\- Знаешь, почему ты так в него вцепился? Потому, что Джексон увел ту альфу, что тебе нравилась, - тихо сказал шериф. – Тебе не этот парень нравится, а то, что ты теперь как взрослый. Так и веди себя как взрослая омега, перестань делать из нашего дома Алькатрас.  
\- А что мне делать? – угрюмо спросил Стайлз. – Я ему слово, а он на меня рычит в ответ.   
\- Слушай, ну я бы его точно пристрелил, - хмыкнул шериф. - Но если он тебе так дорог – ну и не разговаривай с ним. Пусть живет себе спокойно, пусть, кстати, джип мой посмотрит, если он в самом деле в машинах разбирается. А когда надо будет – он молча свое дело сделает. Тогда и пристрелишь.  
Стайлз захохотал.  
  
\- Знаешь, что обидно? – сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Эллисон со Скоттом счастлива, Джексон с Лидией вообще… как созданы друг для друга. Даже Айзек доволен этим своим мавром! А я даже не могу с ним полчаса проговорить без происшествий. Он меня выбешивает!  
\- Боже, Стайлз, какой ты ребенок все-таки, - снисходительно ответил шериф.  
Скрипнула кровать.   
\- Иди сюда, садись рядом, давай я поговорю с тобой, как отец с сыном.  
\- Чего-чего? Я знаю про птичек и пчелок!  
\- Молодец. Но я о другом. Стайлз, мы с твоей мамой друг друга очень любили, что не мешало нам ругаться по сто раз на день. Но мы ругались только дома, понимаешь?   
\- А я с ним где ругаюсь, не дома, что ли?  
\- Да ну не в этом же дело. Думаешь, твои друзья не ругаются? Все ругаются. Но видишь, на людях они парами, как альфа и омега, благопристойно и прилично. А знаешь почему?   
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что никто никому не угрожает язык отрезать, Стайлз. Это дикость какая-то.   
\- Он и есть дикий, - буркнул Стайлз.  
\- Он не дикий, а забитый уже. Ты же сам говоришь, что он из пойманных, на свободе родился. Ну и относись к нему, как к человеку.  
  
\- …Нет, я так не могу, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз. – Он же альфа. Ну как это? Это же хуже канадцев.  
\- Ну, я тоже альфа, - возразил шериф. – И что, я плохой?  
\- Так ты другое дело! – возмутился Стайлз. – Ты мой отец. А он альфа. Аль-фа, понимаешь? Низшее создание. Почти животное.  
\- Господи, Стайлз, - Шериф застонал. – Пожалуй, надо было тебя спровадить учиться куда-нибудь в центр, а то ты поддался местным взглядам.   
\- Наш тренер, между прочим… - завелся Стайлз.  
\- Да знаю я вашего тренера, - оборвал его шериф. – И его взгляды тоже знаю. Придурок он, ваш тренер.   
Стайлз молчал.  
\- В общем, прими меры, - мягко сказал шериф. – Или пристрели его, или договаривайся, но чтобы я больше не слышал, что он на тебя руку поднял, или ты его расчленяешь в темном уголке.   
  
В комнате стало тихо, потом зазвенела гитара. Дерек наконец выключил едва теплую воду, тщательно вытерся, замотал бедра мокрым полотенцем и вышел. Стайлз дергал одним пальцем струны и молча смотрел на него задумчивым, непонятным взглядом.  
\- Подслушивал?  
\- А?  
\- Не придуривайся, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Я знаю, что ты слышишь, как летучая мышь.  
\- Подслушивал, - сознался Дерек.   
\- И что скажешь?  
\- Ты моего мнения спрашиваешь? – Дерек поразился. – Я же низшее создание, почти животное, что я могу тебе посоветовать?  
\- Не паясничай, - поморщился Стайлз. – Садись рядом, надо поговорить.   
  
Дерек осторожно присел на краешек кровати, подальше от Стайлза с его липкими, похотливыми взглядами, и молча уставился в пол.  
\- Как ты попал в питомник? – спросил Стайлз. – Может, все-таки расскажешь?  
\- По глупости, - сознался Дерек.   
\- Ну, а дальше что? – нетерпеливо сказал Стайлз, видя, что Дерек не спешит продолжать. – Откуда ты?  
\- Из Рльеха, - тихо ответил Дерек. – Я из свободных. Мы жили там…  
\- Как там можно жить? – перебил его Стайлз, отложив гитару. – Это же такой улей! Грязно, шумно, противно…  
\- У нас была квартира на тридцать третьем уровне, - сказал Дерек. – Не знаю, я привык. А как ты можешь жить в лесу?  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Продолжай, - сказал он с интересом. – Что было дальше?  
\- Я работал в автомастерской, - принялся рассказывать Дерек. - Она была полулегальная, туда часто приезжали чиниться всякие криминальные элементы после перестрелок.   
\- И ты чинил?   
\- Они хорошо платили, - лаконично ответил Дерек. – А однажды туда приехал один мексиканец… Дэнни. За ним водились всякие такие делишки, поэтому никто не хотел браться за его машину. А мне очень нужны были деньги.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не твое дело, - ровно сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз помолчал и кивнул.  
  
\- Денни продавал людей, - тихо сказал Дерек. – Он все продавал – оружие, органы, краденное барахло, наркоту… но я не знал, что он компрачикос. Я починил его машину, но вечером он вернулся и сказал, что в двигателе что-то барахлит. Я не поверил, но он кричал и угрожал, что меня уволят. Я сел в его машину, чтобы проверить, а очнулся в клетке. Потом несколько месяцев жил в питомнике. Потом ты знаешь.  
\- Печальная история, - покачал головой Стайлз.  
Дерек тут же прикусил язык, осознав, перед кем изливает душу. Однако Стайлз не стал смеяться и высказывать идиотские замечания.  
  
\- А у меня умерла мама, когда я был маленьким, - сказал он неожиданно, откинулся назад и заложил руки за голову. – Она была омега и ради папы ушла из семьи.  
\- Как это? – удивился Дерек. – Разве так бывает?  
Стайлз обвел рукой комнату:  
\- Этот дом – это дом Стилински. Они тут всегда жили, пока не родился папа.  
\- Альфа, - уточнил Дерек.  
\- Ну да, - согласился Стайлз. – Конфуз в приличном семействе, все дела… если бы у него были братья или сестры… а я даже не знаю, что бы было, бабка такая строгая была, такая правильная, жуть!  
Дерек подумал и осторожно лег рядом. У него ноги ныли, так что лежать на мягкой кровати было очень здорово, несмотря на царапающие крошки.  
\- Так что он был один, и все ему досталось. А потом он встретил маму, и они друг другу понравились.  
Дерек внимательно слушал, рассеянно выглядывая в окно, где за очертаниями леса виднелся далекий городок с огромными спутниковыми тарелками на черепичных крышах.  
\- Джексон – мой дальний родственник, - сказал Стайлз. – Троюродный кузен.  
\- Паршивые у тебя родственники, - хмыкнул Дерек.

 Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Мамина семья хотела, чтобы отец перешел к ним и передал имущество, а он не захотел. Он ведь тоже свободный. Но мама его любила, поэтому ушла из семьи. Поэтому я не общаюсь ни с кем из них, кроме Джексона. Я вроде как…  
\- Незаконный? – подсказал Дерек.  
\- Нет, законный, но… нежеланный, что ли. Ну, знаешь, про меня сразу говорят: а, это Стайлз из той семейки Стилински.   
  
Стайлз помолчал и искоса посмотрел на Дерека:  
\- А пару лет назад Джексон украл у меня Лидию. Ты ее видел, такая рыжая, красивая.  
\- Видел, - вспомнил Дерек. – Ничего особенного. Ты с ним все равно дружишь?  
\- Ну… он не совсем украл, конечно, - признался Стайлз. – Она мне очень нравилась, и я очень смущался и хотел ей понравиться, подарки привозил… цветы. А он просто приехал, запихнул ее в машину и увез к себе домой. И все счастливы, блядь! Кроме меня.  
Он перевернулся на живот и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека.   
\- У тебя когда-нибудь были омеги?  
\- Нет, ты что? - удивился Дерек. – Откуда. На моем уровне омеги не жили, только альфы и немного бет. Беты были.  
Стайлз помолчал, подполз ближе и положил ладонь Дереку на плечо.  
\- Не надо, - попросил Дерек. – Я тебя не хочу.  
\- Сейчас – нет, - сказал Стайлз, сглотнув обиду. – А через пару дней у меня течка начнется, ты за мной ползать будешь и умолять, чтобы я тебе дал. Будешь готов мне задницу вылизать.  
\- А может, наоборот? – прищурился Дерек. – Может, это ты будешь за мной ползать и умолять, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Будешь готов мне ноги целовать, а?  
\- Не знаю, - признался Стайлз. – Это моя первая течка без подавителей. Может и буду. Но потом я тебя прикончу.  
Дерек фыркнул – он в этом даже не сомневался.  
  
\- А правда, что у альф есть узел?  
\- Конечно, правда, - с удивлением ответил Дерек. – Об этом во всех книжках пишут.  
\- Дай потрогать?   
\- Так его пока нет, - Дерек попятился, когда Стайлз потянул к нему хищные руки. – Он потом появляется, Стайлз, отстань.   
Стайлз все-таки подполз к нему совсем близко, заставляя Дерека балансировать на краю кровати.   
\- Сегодня будешь спать со мной, - сказал он твердо. – Мне надо к тебе привыкнуть. Ты мне сразу скажи – тебя привязывать к изголовью, или будешь вести себя хорошо?  
\- Буду вести себя хорошо, - сквозь зубы выдавил Дерек.   
Стайлз просиял острыми зубками в улыбке и скатился с кровати.

  *******  


 Стайлз долго не мог уснуть. 

Сначала он ждал, что Дерек все-таки нападет на него, но тот брезгливо отряхнул свою половину кровати от крошек, взбил подушку, лег, с блаженным вздохом вытянув ноги, и мгновенно уснул.   
Он не сопел, не чавкал, не храпел и не дрыгал ногами, и, в общем-то, почти ничем не отличался от обычного человека. От беты, скажем. Правда, для беты у него был слишком хищный, резко вырезанный профиль, однако Стайлз видел и не таких бет.  
  
К нему сон все не шел, поэтому он подпихнул подушку под грудь и принялся рассматривать спящего Дерека. Как все омеги, Стайлз отлично видел даже в темноте, поэтому он внимательно рассматривал, как подрагивают длинные черные ресницы, как Дерек изредка хмурит густые брови, но потом они расслабляются, и исчезает его привычная угрюмая морщинка на лбу. Иногда Дерек размыкал узкие жесткие губы, тихо, почти со стоном, выдыхал и снова затихал.   
Стайлз подполз к нему поближе. Когда они ложились, Дерек специально откатился на самый край, так что теперь ему было некуда спасаться. Стайлз тихонько прижался носом к его горячему твердому плечу. Дерек не проснулся, зато Стайлз, у которого по природным причинам с обонянием было туго, наконец-то почувствовал его густой, мужской запах.   
  
Аромат альф всегда сравнивали с каким-то звериным душком, однако Стайлз не почувствовал ни запаха псины, ни немытого тела, ни еще чего-то такого нецивилизованного. Это был вполне человеческий, чистый, свежий запах, даже приятный, хоть он и не поддавался анализу. Стайлз не смог вычислить ни одного компонента, кроме своего шампуня.   
  
Дерек тихо кашлянул, резко перевернулся на бок, чуть не придавив отпрянувшего Стайлза, и затих, устроившись щекой на подушке. Стайлз перевел дыхание и снова пополз к нему, как будто магнитом манило.   
На этот раз Стайлз осмелел и рискнул положить ладонь на теплое бедро, сжав мягкую, шероховатую кожу. Дерек не проснулся, только тихонько всхрапнул, поэтому Стайлз осторожно прикоснулся вытянутыми в трубочку губами к кончику острого носа.  
Нос оказался холодным, Стайлз неожиданно заулыбался от уха до уха и осторожно привалился к Дереку боком и лопаткой. Спину сразу обдало жаром – альфы были на пару градусов горячее. Стайлз не удержался, обнял себя за плечи безвольной рукой спящего Дерека и затих. Несмотря на то, что теперь его со всех сторон грело одеяло и Дерек, он все равно не мог уснуть, зато нос как будто пробило от многолетнего насморка – Стайлз стал четче чувствовать запах альфы.   
Теперь он действительно ощутил звериный душок и понял, что никак, кроме этих слов он не сможет описать этот запах. Это было нечто неуловимое, как аромат свежераспиленного дерева, или запах мха, растертого на пальцах, или тот запах, который бывает у лесного ручья с ледяной водой, или тот, что бывает у прелых желтых листьев. Дерек пах как волк, как животное из чащи, но это был приятных запах, манящий, вкусный. Стайлз сглотнул полный рот слюны, медленно повернулся к Дереку лицом и осторожно прижался щекой к широкой груди, заросшей густым черным волосом.   
Дерек дернулся всем телом, но не проснулся, а только подмял его под себя, сжал так, что ребра захрустели, и успокоился, устроившись лицом в шее Стайлза. Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, осторожно положил ладонь на густые черные волосы и медленно погладил, наслаждаясь тем, как шероховато пряди скользят под пальцами.  
  
Он не заметил как заснул, и спал, кажется, всего несколько минут - просто в какой-то момент горячий и тяжелый Дерек соскользнул с него, и Стайлза грубо дернули за плечо, вырывая из сна.  
Он резко сел, моргая и щурясь от яркого солнечного света, бьющего в глаза.  
\- А? Что? – спросил Стайлз в полном обалдении.  
\- Это что такое? – спросил у него бледный Дерек, тыча пальцем вниз.   
Стайлз опустил глаза и оцепенел, увидев на пижамных штанах кровавое пятно. Точно такой же след отпечатался на голом бедре Дерека.  
\- Ох, блядь! – взвыл Стайлз, скатился с кровати, содрав испачканную простыню, и галопом помчался в ванную.   
Дерек утер лицо обеими ладонями, сгоняя сон, и пошел за ним следом.  
  
Стайлз стоял под душем, неаккуратно затолкав простыню и штаны в коробку для белья. Повернул голову и жалобно хныкнул, увидев Дерека.  
\- Я думал, что это миф, - признался Дерек.   
\- Нет, это не миф, - сухо ответил Стайлз. – Да, омеги и правда кровоточат перед течкой. Да, даже мужчины. Доволен?  
\- Очень, - равнодушно ответил Дерек, открыл кран над раковиной и принялся оттирать ногу.  
\- Скоро начнется, - предупредил его Стайлз. – Может, к вечеру.   
\- Волнуешься? – спросил, не оборачиваясь к нему Дерек.  
\- Я? А мне чего волноваться? – соврал Стайлз, натирая мочалкой ноги. – Ты волнуйся. Не справишься – пиздец тебе.  
Дерек криво улыбнулся, а Стайлз высунулся из душевой кабины, перегнулся через него и порылся на полке.  
\- Принеси тампоны.  
\- Кого? Чего? – обалдело спросил Дерек.  
\- Слушай, придурок, - процедил Стайлз. – У меня кровь идет. И мне, вообще-то, не очень хорошо. Делай, что говорю.  
\- Ладно, - растерянно сказал Дерек и вдруг улыбнулся. – Знаешь, а вот теперь я действительно доволен. Так тебе и надо, сука, за то, что ты такой мудак.  
Стайлз мрачно посмотрел на него и снова залез в душ, смывая с внутренней части бедер густые красные капли.  
  
\- Где мне их искать? – крикнул Дерек, осматривая бардак в комнате.   
Тут, наверное, вполне можно было найти живого крокодила.   
\- В комоде! – просипел Стайлз.   
Дерек открыл верхний ящик комода, но там были только фотоальбомы и всякие грамоты с наградами. Во втором ящике лежало аккуратно сложенное, - что было для Стайлза совсем не характерным, - белье. В третьем были какие-то цветастые коробки и всякий мусор.  
\- А как они выглядят?  
\- Дерек! – рявкнул Стайлз.   
\- Что Дерек? Я понятия не имею, как они выглядят.   
\- Дебил мохнатый, - простонал Стайлз. – Коробка желтая с синим внизу.   
Дерек порылся и наконец нашел что-то подобное.  
  
\- Это не те, - сказал Стайлз, бросив взгляд на коробку. – Это большие. Там еще одна должна быть.  
Дерек молча посмотрел на него, но решил не спорить – Стайлз в самом деле выглядел как-то не очень. Услышал-таки боженька его молитвы, поразил эту чуму египетскую громом и молниями.  
Дерек выдернул из комода весь ящик и приволок его в ванную, а Стайлз быстро схватил нужную коробку и пихнул Дерека в плечо.  
\- Уходи и не заходи без разрешения. Проваливай… завтракать. Да. Вали, в общем.  
Дерек вставил ящик обратно, накинул штаны и майку, которую отвоевал у Стайлза, и спустился вниз, в столовую.  
Там было тихо и пусто, и даже неуютно, поэтому Дерек, услышав шум на кухне, поспешил туда, надеясь не наткнуться на шерифа.  
  
\- Привет! – жизнерадостно сказала Эрика, подпоясанная кружевным фартуком. – Будешь завтракать?  
Дерек кивнул, проглотив слюну, и послушно плюхнулся на место, которое она указала.  
\- А Стайлз где? – спросила Эрика, поглядывая на него искоса.  
\- Он… приболел, - дипломатично ответил Дерек.  
\- Вот как, - медленно проговорила Эрика. – Приболел? Что-то… сезонное?  
Дерек кивнул.   
Эрика помолчала, положила на его тарелку большой, румяный оладушек, взяла бутыль сиропа и низко наклонилась, почти обнажив грудь.  
\- Вот это наш дом, - сказала она очень тихо, почти в губы Дереку, капнув сиропом на край оладья. – А вот это – железная дорога неподалеку. Север, допустим, тут.  
Она капнула и провела полоску. Дерек смотрел только ей в глаза.  
  
\- По ней часто ходят товарные поезда, которые идут… впрочем, я не знаю, куда они идут. Куда-то очень далеко отсюда.   
Дерек наконец опустил голову и принялся следить за тонкой полоской, которую Эрика рисовала сиропом.  
\- Если бежать через лес, то надо во-о-от так. В семь вечера каждый день, кроме воскресения, проходит грузовой поезд. Он идет без остановки... но какой-нибудь альфа наверняка сумеет забраться в вагон на ходу, как думаешь?  
\- Может быть, - отозвался Дерек, взял предложенную вилку и равномерно размазал сироп по оладью. - Зачем тебе это?  
\- Когда у Стайлза пройдет течка – они тебя убьют, - тихо сказала Эрика. – Мне тебя жалко, ты милый. А теперь ешь молча.   
  
Дерек послушно защелкал челюстями, а Эрика, которая больше ничего не сказала, только подкладывала кусочки и подливала чай.  
\- Почему ты тут живешь? – спросил Дерек, отставляя пустую тарелку.   
\- Почему бы нет? – улыбнулась она. - Шериф меня спас, относится ко мне хорошо. Стайлз тоже хороший, хоть ты, наверное, со мной поспоришь.  
\- Хороший, как же, - мрачно сказал Дерек. – А от чего спас? Кто на тебя напал?  
\- Нет, нет, не в этом плане, - засмеялась Эрика. – У меня эпилепсия, Дерек. Так получилось, что я оказалась в больнице, и никому до меня не было дела…  
Она помолчала и погрустнела, привычная тонкая усмешечка сбежала с ярко накрашенных губ.  
\- Я бы сгнила там, - сказала она глухо. – Но шериф меня случайно заметил и пожалел, перевел деньги на лечение. А Стайлз упросил его, чтобы меня взяли в дом.  
\- Как домашнего питомца? – холодно спросил Дерек. - Вместо канарейки?  
\- Много ты понимаешь, - фыркнула она в ответ. – Я не хочу умирать на больничной койке, в пролежнях и синяках. Чтобы меня санитары посменно ебли, привязав как суку. Ну уж нет. А тут я чудесно живу, уж получше тебя – так точно.  
\- Спишь с шерифом? – уточнил Дерек, хотя не слышал на ней его запаха.  
\- Нет, конечно, - Эрика поморщилась. – Ты что, больной что ли?  
  
\- Дерек! – заголосил Стайлз со второго этажа. – Где ты ходишь?  
  
Дерек встал и утер салфеткой рот и руки.  
\- Спасибо за завтрак, - сказал он хмуро.  
\- На здоровье, - пропела Эрика. – Удачного дня!

*******

 - Полежи со мной, - требовательно сказал Стайлз. – Ложись. Мне плохо. Мне жарко. Ложись, пожалуйста.

Дерек замер на пороге, потом подошел к закрытому окну и открыл его настежь, впуская холодный воздух. В комнате было нечем дышать от запаха течной крови и почти готовой омеги. Дерек слышал этот запах только от манекенов в питомнике, однако сразу его узнал.   
Такое ни с чем не перепутать – это как имбирные печеньки в духовке. Сначала запах слабый-слабый, и ты его даже не заметишь, если не знаешь, что они там. Но потом он становится все сильнее, манит и тянет, во рту скапливается слюна, желудок сводит, и наконец в этом запахе купается вся кухня – он везде, он вкусный, он плавает облаками, накатывает волнами.  
А если передержать, он превращается в запах гари.  
  
Вот и Стайлз выглядел так, словно собирался превратиться в головешку: он лежал на покрывале совершенно голый, раскидав руки и ноги, румяный, пышущий от температуры. Глаза шало блестели, губы поалели и припухли, а маленькие темные соски собрались в твердые комочки.  
\- Первый раз такое вижу, - покачал головой Дерек.   
Стайлз перекатился на живот и обнял подушку, прижимая ее к груди.  
\- Скажи моему отцу, что у меня течка, - приказал он хрипло и капризно.  
\- Я? Ну уж нет, - поморщился Дерек. – Я его боюсь.  
\- Ну и ладно, - буркнул Стайлз. – Он, наверное, все равно на работе. Ты так и будешь там стоять?  
Дерек подошел к кровати и неуверенно присел на край. Стайлз чихнул в подушку, повернул голову набок и призывно на него посмотрел.   
Дерека все это одновременно и забавляло, и злило.  
  
Какой-то блядски несправедливый мировой порядок: кто-то живет в многоуровневых городах, сражаясь за глоток воздуха, а у кого-то столовая и зимний сад, хотя туда никто, кроме Эрики, не ходит. Кого-то травят и притесняют, продают и покупают как скотину, как неживую вещь, а кто-то вот ведет себя как мразь, и сделать ему ничего нельзя.   
Дерек поглядел на Стайлза, а тот неуклюже перевернулся на спину и развел руки, показывая себя.  
Дать бы ему сейчас в лоб. А еще лучше – придушить, пока не перестанет судорожно корчится и не затихнет. Вырвать сердце. Выгрызть горло.   
  
Но Дерек не мог – не только потому, что трискель на его спине почти зажил, а потому что его альфа-сущность уже попала под влияние омеги. Ему самому было жарко и душно, томило в затылке, а в висках громко стучала кровь.   
Он хотел убить Стайлза за все, что тот делал, за уверенность, что так можно поступать с людьми, и одновременно хотел его трахнуть так, чтобы Стайлз кричал от счастья, хотя никакого такого счастья Стайлз не заслужил.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Стайлз, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Ляг со мной.   
Дерек сдался и лег рядом, подпихнув подушку под голову. Стайлз мгновенно заполз на него, обвил руками и ногами и прижался щекой к груди.   
\- У тебя сердце стучит, - сказал он сдавленно.  
\- Да-да, - рассеянно ответил Дерек. – У меня и кровь идет, если меня порезать, и волосы со временем отрастают. Я ведь тоже человек, можешь себе такое представить?  
Стайлз вскинул лицо и поглядел непонимающе.   
\- Альфа, - сказал он тихо, как будто только сейчас заметил Дерека, хотя уже несколько минут лежал на нем колодой.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? – изумился Дерек, поймал его за подбородок и заставил приподняться.   
К его недоумению, Стайлз тут же прижался лицом к его пальцам и попытался их поцеловать. Впрочем, Стайлз через несколько минут опомнился и откатился в сторону.  
\- Я еще никогда так, - сказал он сиплым, низким голосом. – Я всегда, как только… сразу подавители. Мне страшно, Дерек.  
\- Да тебе-то чего, - отмахнулся Дерек. – Мне страшно!  
\- Я себя не осознаю, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Я себя даже не контролирую. А вдруг я… не знаю… вдруг я…  
\- Что? Сделаешь что-то ужасное? – ледяным тоном спросил Дерек. – Поцелуешь альфу, например? В самом деле, какая гадость, я же почти животное.  
Стайлз страдальчески поморщился.  
\- Мне вот тоже интересно, - процедил Дерек. – Как далеко ты зайдешь, чтобы получить мое расположение, а? Я-то себя контролирую.  
\- Шантаж? – криво усмехнулся Стайлз, сводя ноги вместе. – Это оружие омеги.  
\- Да у тебя все оружие омеги, - отмахнулся Дерек. – На что ты готов, Стайлз, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
Стайлз посмотрел беспомощно, вытянул руку и просительно погладил Дерека по плечу.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он слабо. – Наверное, на все.  
Дерек от такой прямоты опешил, а Стайлз вдруг широко зевнул, блеснув зубами, подкатился под бок и мгновенно уснул, цепко держась за майку Дерека.  
Дерек посидел с ним несколько минут, пока не убедился, что Стайлз разоспался, и тогда отцепил его пальцы и тихонько вышел.  
  
Его моментально потянуло обратно, в комнату, где безмятежно дрыхла течная омега, избалованная, противная и жестокая. Дерек все-таки пересилил животные порывы и спустился вниз, в тренажерный зал. Пару раз он видел здесь Стайлза, один раз – его отца, но сейчас зал был пуст. В основном, зал все время был пуст, сколько бы Дерек сюда не приходил. Иногда, правда, заглядывала Эрика, несколько минут смотрела, как он отжимается или качается, и уходила. Странная, конечно, девушка, но вроде не злая.  
  
Дерек походил среди тренажеров, презрительно прошел мимо беговой дорожки и остановился у штанги. В груди как будто появилась сквозная дыра размером в кулак, в которую Стайлз продел красную ленту, и держал теперь на привязи, натянутой. Дерек решительно стащил майку, устроился спиной на лежаке и схватил штангу.   
  
Он взмок насквозь, не давая себе пощады, и опустил штангу на держатели только тогда, когда руки начали дрожать, и штанга чуть было не упала ему на шею.   
Дерек выдохнул, закрыл глаза – и дернулся всем телом, когда ему на горло легла широкая, мозолистая ладонь.  
\- Тихо, - сказал шериф, склоняясь сверху, сжимая пальцы на кадыке Дерека. – Ни слова, понял?  
Дерек кивнул. Шериф цепко взял его за подбородок, намеренно сжимая пальцы так, чтобы оставить синяки, и заглянул в глаза:  
\- У Стайлза… м-м-м... эструс?  
  
Дерек снова кивнул.  
Шериф помолчал, неприятным, пронзительным взглядом вглядываясь в его лицо:  
\- Если ты сделаешь ему больно – тебе все это покажется цветочками, - пообещал он. – Ты меня понял?  
Дерек дернул головой, освобождаясь от хватки.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - холодно ответил шериф. – Мы друг друга поняли. А теперь иди - и делай то, зачем тебя купили.   
  
Дерек встал, забрал свою майку и медленно зашагал на второй этаж. Лента в груди дергалась, натягиваясь все туже, звала поспешить, но Дерек специально шел все медленнее и медленнее: его до дрожи бесило то, как ему самому хотелось взлететь по лестнице, прямо к омеге, в теплые объятия. Туда, где он и должен быть, возле омеги, со Стайлзом.   
С тем самым Стайлзом, который таскал его, как пса, на цепи, который делал ему больно просто так.  
  
Дерек остановился наверху, глубоко вздохнул и толкнул плотно прикрытую дверь спальни. Стайлз мгновенно сел, распрямившись как пружина. В темноте его глаза горели желтыми круглыми фонарями. Не Стайлз, а филин на ветке, не иначе.   
Дерек шагнул внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. В темноте он потерялся и не решался шагу ступить, чтобы не влететь в гитару, или в стул, завешанный одеждой, или в кривую, нагруженную дисками пластиковую стойку. По запаху он ориентироваться не мог – вся комната пропахла имбирным печеньем. То есть, не печеньем, конечно, а Стайлзом, который тут за несколько часов каждую вещь пропитал своим запахом.  
Дерек все-таки рискнул, шагнул вперед - и тут же влетел в горячего, податливого Стайлза, который его поджидал, как охотник в засаде. Стайлз обнял его руками за шею и ткнулся носом в щеку.  
\- Погоди, - попросил Дерек. – Мне надо помыться. Стайлз, я потный.  
\- Да, - хрипло шепнул Стайлз ему на ухо.   
\- Что да? – спросил Дерек, поняв, что Стайлз его не отпустит.  
\- Да, - повторил тот, - пожалуйста.  
\- Ясно все с тобой, - Дерек вздохнул, бросил майку на пол, подхватил обнаженного, ненормально горячего Стайлза и уложил на кровать.  
\- Хорошо, - проворковал Стайлз.   
Кажется, он даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, что говорит – что вообще что-то произносит. Просто нужно было как-то выражать эмоции, и он выражал: призывным, ласковым воркованием, поглаживанием и соблазнительными изгибами на покрывале.  
Дерек такое видел только в порнофильмах – чтобы так. И, как оказалось, они не соврали – омега действительно потерял голову.  
  
\- Знаешь, что меня поражает во всем этом? – светски спросил Дерек, расстегивая болт на джинсах. – Тебе это надо, ты за это готов стелиться, но какого хрена я должен за это еще и шкурой платить, а? Какого хрена, Стайлз?  
Стайлз, услышав свое имя, тут же вскинулся, прижался щекой к бедру Дерека и замурлыкал.  
\- Почему, блядь, не наоборот? – принялся рассуждать Дерек, поймав его за шею.   
Стайлз вытянулся и начал ластиться, как породистая кошка.   
\- Это вас, сук, надо продавать и разводить, - сказал ему Дерек. – И держать в клетке, пока мало не покажется.   
Стайлз лизнул его пальцы и всосал указательный в рот. Дерек прищурился, окончательно содрал штаны, сполз с кровати и подтащил к себе Стайлза.   
\- Рот открой.  
Стайлз заморгал, золото в его глаза поблекло, однако Дерек ткнул его лицом в свой пах, где запах альфы был гуще, и Стайлз снова потерял контроль.   
\- Открой рот, - повторил Дерек, придерживая его за острые скулы. – Давай-ка, возмести мне ущерб, сученыш.

 Стайлз тут же раззявил широкий рот, облизнул нижнюю губу и принялся неуверенно, сбиваясь, сосать член. Дерек придерживал его, зная, что весь, целиком, Стайлз все равно не примет, но и так было неплохо.

\- Кстати об узле, - сказал он мягко, поймал ладонь Стайлза и приложил к низу ствола, где узел начал только-только набухать. – Вот он.   
Стайлз тут же нежно сжал пальцы и принялся помогать себе.  
\- Хорошо, - согласно прошипел Дерек. – Молодец.  
Стайлз довольно заворчал, сжимая губы плотнее. Дерек не останавливал его, наслаждался лаской и своим новеньким коварным планом. Член разбух, вытянулась головка, привычно искривляясь в сторону. Стайлз, инстинктивно ощущая, что альфа скоро кончит, занервничал и попытался отстраниться.  
\- Э, нет! – рявкнул Дерек, схватил его за загривок и принялся насаживать ртом. – Трудись, гадина.  
Стайлз всхлипнул и принялся ласкать его языком, обводя вены.   
Дерек все-таки не выдержал, крепко взял его за виски и вжал лицом в пах. Стайлз заорал и забулькал, захлебываясь, а Дерек громко застонал, зажмурившись до сполохов под веками. Как же все-таки хорошо. Как же давно этого не было.  
  
Он выпустил Стайлза и лег на кровать. Стайлз принялся кашлять семенем, утер невольно выступившие слезы, неожиданно оглушительно чихнул и шумно потянул носом. Дерек лениво смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.   
Как он и думал, Стайлз тут же подполз к нему и ткнулся лицом в ладонь, как собака.  
\- А я? – прошептал он тихо.  
\- А что ты? Ты молодец, - равнодушно ответил Дерек. – Мне понравилось.  
У Стайлза чуть слезы из глаз не брызнули.  
\- Но я же… - простонал он с отчаянием. – Мне надо!  
\- Чего тебе надо?  
\- Тебя, - прямодушно сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек пожал плечами и вытянулся удобнее. Как, оказывается, все-таки приятно быть гадом и садистом. Неудивительно, что Стайлз с этого такой кайф ловит. Может, это заразно?  
  
\- Поцелуй меня, – сказал он злорадно.  
Стайлз мгновенно запрыгнул на него верхом, сложил губы бантиком и полез целоваться. Дерек сообразил, что это не очень-то умная идея - целовать того, у кого полон рот твоей спермы - уже тогда, когда Стайлз прикоснулся к нему и робко провел языком по губам. Дерек вздохнул, взял его ладонью за затылок и поцеловал. Стайлз тут же обмяк, начал поскуливать, обвил руками за плечи и поерзал на коленях.   
Целоваться он не умел, но, судя по энтузиазму – очень ему это нравилось. Он лез настойчивым шершавым языком в рот Дерека, легонько царапал его по плечам и терся так, что у Дерека колени промокли от его натекшей смазки.  
  
Дерек заинтересовался и опрокинул Стайлза на кровать. Тот охнул и с готовностью развел ноги.  
\- На живот перевернись, - подсказал Дерек и принялся изучать мокрую, текущую и приоткрытую дырку.  
Ну, точно как в порнофильме: безволосая, нежная, влажная. Омега, одним словом.   
Дерека повело, и он чуть сдуру не принялся вылизывать Стайлза, но быстро опомнился и ограничился тем, что пропихнул в раскрытую дырку три пальца. Стайлз вскрикнул и поддал бедрами. Может быть, он не боялся, или чересчур завелся, но он уже готов был принять альфу, без всякой подготовки.   
\- Сучка, - буркнул Дерек, растерявшись, двигая тремя пальцами туда-обратно.   
Стайлз гортанно простонал, расставил колени и попытался помочь себе рукой.  
\- Не смей! – прикрикнул на него Дерек, заломил Стайлзу руку за спину и ткнул его физиономией в подушку.  
Стайлз начал стонать громче, между пальцев Дерека буквально ручеек смазки потек.  
\- Сдуреть можно, - покачал головой Дерек, устраиваясь сзади.   
  
Член стоял некрепко, поэтому, - ну и для мстительного развлечения тоже, - Дерек принялся водить головкой по дырке. Стайлз начал скулить, но не тихо, как раненый зверек, а громко, требовательно, почти с угрозой. Дерека это позабавило и привело в окончательную боевую готовность – он схватил Стайлза за бедра и потянул на себя, медленно насаживая на член. Стайлз вскрикнул, дернулся и вжался лицом в подушку.   
  
Ничем нельзя описать соитие с омегой. Никакое приятное ощущение с этим не сравнится. Нет такого.   
Это как будто ты был один, но теперь вас двое, неотделимых друг от друга. Это кайф и блаженство, экстаз, запредельное удовольствие – до умопомрачения.  
Дерек забыл, что он злился на Стайлза, а Стайлз, кажется, и вовсе ничего не понимал – орал в подушку и грыз ее зубами, как прожорливый бобер. Дерек натягивал его на себя до хлопков потной кожи, до судорог, пока Стайлз не начал биться под ним, выламываясь в позвонках. Это было и страшно, потому что Дерек никогда не видел, чтобы такое происходило с человеком, и приятно, потом что это он, он довел Стайлза до такого, и очень сладко, потому что Стайлз стиснул его внутри, выдаивая.   
Дерек оказался в западне, в шелковой ловушке, он предпочел бы вытащить член и кончить Стайлзу на спину, чтобы помучить гаденыша, или хотя бы не связывать их узлом, потому что Стайлз… был не его омегой. Дерек не хотел с ним вязаться. Не хотел его вязать. И связываться с ним на всю оставшуюся жизнь не хотел тоже. Но Стайлз крепко держал его своим коварным телом, поэтому Дерек выругался, приник к нему, обнимая за плечи, и кончил, скрипя зубами и позволяя узлу разрастись.

*******

 - Может ты… ну, я не знаю, выйдешь и поешь? – спросил Дерек, в очередной раз снимая с себя очередную конечность. 

Стайлз был как тот спрут – только отвлечешься, и он снова обвивает всеми руками и ногами, трется, прижимается, заглядывает в глаза своими влажными, темными, бездонными глазищами. У Дерека уже ныла поясница, а Стайлз все не унимался.   
  
\- Я не хочу есть, - сказал он медленно.   
\- А я хочу, - огрызнулся Дерек.  
Стайлз сосредоточенно кивнул, сфокусировал блаженные глаза на Дереке и вдруг сказал:  
\- Давай еще раз?   
Дерек чуть не заплакал от усталости. У него даже руки ныли, хотя ими-то он не делал ничего особенного, и почему-то ломило шею и плечи.  
\- Я хочу, - капризно сказал Стайлз и лег на живот.  
  
Подушку, истерзанную, разорванную и выпотрошенную, он давно скинул на пол. Пух летал по всей комнате под порывами вечернего свежего ветерка. Дерек утомленно посмотрел на подставленную задницу.   
В общем-то, Стайлз выглядел не лучше – он был весь затасканный, какой-то потертый, помятый, в синяках, в царапинах. Дерек точно помнил, что никаких царапин на нем не оставлял, но вот же они - цвели на бедрах, на ногах, на мокрых боках. Даже на загривке!  
Стайлз охнул, когда Дерек развел его ягодицы, и сладко, протяжно застонал.  
  
\- Тебе больно или приятно? – уточнил Дерек, обводя пальцем раскрытую мокрую дырку, из которой медленно вытекала сперма, смешанная со смазкой.  
\- Приятно, - удивленно отозвался Стайлз. – А тебе нет?   
\- Сильно ты потасканный, - покачал головой Дерек. – Стайлз, с тобой точно все в порядке?  
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Мне хорошо.  
Он развел ноги шире и провокационно подвигал задницей.   
-… я устал, - признался Дерек.  
\- Не можешь больше? – удивился Стайлз. – Как так?  
\- А ты сам попробуй, - огрызнулся Дерек, скатываясь на кровать.  
\- Вот и попробую, - вдруг ухмыльнулся Стайлз, толкнул его в грудь, заставляя растянуться на спине, и оседлал.  
\- Серьезно? Ну попробуй, - Дерек закинул руки за голову и легонько поддал снизу бедрами, заставляя Стайлза расшевелиться.   
  
Стайлз уперся обеими ладонями ему в грудь, повел бедрами, заливая Дереку пах и живот капающей спермой.  
\- Только давай без этого? – поморщился Дерек, хотя, в общем-то, это была его же сперма.   
Стайлз в ответ ухмыльнулся, склонился и легонько укусил за нижнюю губу.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил он почти в рот Дереку.   
Дерек мягко обнял его за плечи, тоже испещренные синяками, и принялся целовать, а Стайлз вздыхал, ерзал и терся, пока одним движением не приподнялся, чтобы резко насадиться.  
Кажется, он сделал это чересчур резко, потому что тут же замер и охнул. Дерек подхватил его, сел и прижал к себе.  
\- Ну, ну, - сказал он успокаивающе. – Не надо спешить.  
Стайлз согласно всхлипнул, обвил его за шею и принялся неспешно двигаться вверх-вниз, водя губами по скулам Дерека.  
\- Теперь ты поцелуй меня, - приказал ему Дерек, обнимая омегу за горячие бока.  
Стайлз приник к нему, приоткрыл рот и дразняще провел кончиком языка по губам. Приложил его ладонь к своему плоскому животу.  
\- Чувствуешь?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Дерек. – А что я должен?  
\- Перед омегой, родившей хоть одного ребенка – все двери открыты, - ответил Стайлз, покачиваясь. – Хоть в Сенат, хоть в Верховный суд. Как тебе – сенатор Стилински?  
\- Никак, - ответил Дерек. – Я недееспособен, забыл? Я же альфа.  
\- Я помню, что ты альфа, - усмехнулся Стайлз, облизывая губы. – Я это чувствую прямо сейчас.  
  
Дерек тихонько закрыл дверь спальни, на ходу натягивая майку и самую большую из всех рубашек Стайлза, какую он смог найти.   
На втором этаже было тихо. Стайлз спал.  
  
Дерек спустился по лестнице, прошел на кухню и остановился на пороге, увидев сосредоточенную Эрику.  
\- Сколько времени?  
\- Полседьмого, - тихо ответила она. – Не подходи ко мне, ты благоухаешь на весь дом. Если Стилински почувствуют на мне твой запах – они меня убьют.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - ответил Дерек.   
  
Он повернулся, и нос к носу столкнулся с шерифом. Тот, словно в плохом фильме ужасов, медленно вышел из темноты столовой и криво усмехнулся. Дерек постарался прикинуть свои шансы: шериф старше и опытнее, возможно, даже тяжелее. Он немолод, но скорее всего, Эрика не будет стоять безучастно, если Дерек решит убить ее покровителя...  
\- Заговорщики, - презрительно фыркнул шериф, и положил на светлый стол паспорт, водительские права и пачку банкнот.  
Дерек с недоумением посмотрел на эту стопку, а шериф вытащил из кармана ветровки небольшие кусачки, шагнул к Дереку и сноровисто срезал ошейник по запаянном шву.  
\- Бери, болван, - сказал он спокойно. – Ошейник выкинешь ночью, подальше от Калифорнии.   
Дерек сунул деньги и паспорт в карман, взял права и даже застонал, увидев под своей фотографией подпись: Мигель Трехо.  
\- Ох, серьезно?   
Шериф молча взглянул на него синими, пронзительными глазами.  
\- Спасибо, - торопливо сказал Дерек, распихивая по карманам ошейник и права.   
\- Через два часа я объявлю в поиск беглого альфу, - негромко предупредил шериф. – За это время твой поезд уже выедет из штата, и у тебя будет фора. Затеряйся так, чтобы ни я, ни Стайлз тебя никогда не нашли. Если тебя приведут обратно – я тебя убью.  
\- Почему вы мне помогаете? – откровенно спросил Дерек.  
\- Ты альфа, я альфа, - пожал плечами шериф. – Кроме того, ты плохо влияешь на моего сына, мне это не нравится.  
Дерек криво улыбнулся.   
\- Поезд, - подсказал шериф. – Не опоздай... Мигель.   
  
До переезда Дерек добрался за пять минут - откуда только силы взялись бежать по лесу. Однако бежать, скользя кедами по листве, огибая деревья и перемахивая валежник было приятно. Дерек так разогнался, что чуть было не пробежал нитку железной дороги, и только тогда притормозил и присел на рельсы.  
Сердце колотилось в груди как ненормальное, но не от бега, а от волнения. Дерек даже представлять не хотел, что будет, если ему не удастся сбежать, если шериф сумеет вернуть его. Наверняка Стайлз не ограничится простой быстрой смертью, нет, это же Стайлз – ему нужно показательное выступление.   
Дерек поморщился – вопреки своей воле, он все-таки повязался со Стайлзом. Но это же всего одна вязка, это не должно стать проблемой для Мигеля Трехо. Стайлз, если случилось то, чего он так хотел, перейдет в новый социальный статус, а Дерек вернется в Рльех, разыщет свою семью, может быть, когда-нибудь найдет бету, которая захочет связать с ним свою жизнь. И будет счастлив.   
А если когда-нибудь увидит по телеку сенатора Стилински, держащего за руку ребенка – еще и в экран плюнет. С огромным, блядь, удовольствием.   
  
Рельсы едва заметно задрожали, Дерек вскочил на ноги и отступил в лес, быстро застегивая рубашку и проверяя, чтобы ничего не выпало из карманов. Из-за поворота стремительно выехал локомотив, застучали колеса, и перед Дереком начали проноситься гремящие железные вагоны. Дерек прищурился, присматриваясь к конструкции, но колеса начали стучать по-другому, более гулко. Дерек понял, что состав скоро пройдет, подошел к поезду почти вплотную и, когда очередной вагон вытянул перед ним зеленый ребристый бок, Дерек прыгнул, оттолкнулся ногами, вцепился в острый край и вскарабкался наверх. Он осторожно перевалился через бортик, плюхнулся на штабель досок и перевел дыхание.   
Доски были жесткими и занозистыми, но это был не уголь и не руда, которые обычно перевозились в полувагонах. Дереку совсем не улыбалось ехать по уши в угле. Зато с каждой минутой поезд все дальше и дальше увозил его от Стайлза.  
Дерек был готов стать на колени прямо на досках и прочитать благодарственную молитву, однако он решил не искушать судьбу, поэтому только устроился удобнее в углу, закутался в куртку, с удовольствием чувствуя, как колют в бока паспорт, права и купюры, и приготовился к бессонной ночи, чтобы встретить рассвет где-нибудь далеко-далеко от Калифорнии.  
Через пять минут он крепко спал, покачиваясь и привалившись щекой к сосновому брусу.

  *******  


 Дерек совершенно отвык от своего уровня. Формально он помнил, что тот - грязный, тесный, многолюдный, шумный и опасный, однако, попав в водоворот толпы, отвыкший от таких приключений, Дерек обомлел, потерялся и позволил этому бульону крутить себя, как вздумается. Со всех сторон его оглушали визгливыми китайскими выкриками, глаза разболелись от неоновой рекламы, которая то и дело мигала и надсадно гудела. 

Наконец, усиленно работая локтями, Дерек выбрался на относительно спокойную улочку, одернул куртку и осмотрелся, пытаясь сообразить, куда его вынесло. После леса и особняка Стилински, все казалось маленьким, того и гляди - ударишься локтем об угол здания или застрянешь плечами между двух магазинчиков.   
  
Дерек брезгливо переступил щедро наваленную кучу и зашагал к знакомому проспекту. Он все-таки отвык от города и от его неприглядных реалий, от грязного воздуха и постоянного рокота. Однако это был его дом, хороший или плохой, но его настоящий дом, где никто не посадит его на цепь и не заставить демонстрировать член на потеху публике.  
Дерек стиснул зубы и зашагал быстрее, увидев издалека свой подъезд. Он не стал дожидаться лифта, а помчался по лестнице огромными прыжками, перемахивая сразу несколько ступеней, пока не остановился на нужном этаже. Дерек одернул куртку, пригладил порядком отросшие волосы, решительно подошел к своей двери и громко постучал. За дверью загремели, Дерек расплылся в улыбке, предвкушая, как обрадуется сестра. Может, даже дядюшка по такому поводу вынырнет из привычного тихого безумия.  
  
Дверь открыл совершенно незнакомый Дереку темноволосый, мрачный парень. Дерек застыл, настороженно рассматривая этого незнакомца. Из квартиры пахнуло жилым духом, однако это были совершенно чужие запахи.   
Взгляд Дерека рассеянно метался по двери и стене – он ничего не перепутал, не забыл, не ошибся: вот надпись «Лора», которую он когда-то сдуру вырезал ножом; вот темное пятно – он подрался и, окровавленный, прижался локтем, не удержав равновесия. Это была его квартира, его дом, и совсем чужие люди внутри.  
  
\- Чего надо? – нетерпеливо и невнятно спросил парень, мрачнея на глазах.  
Дерек отпихнул его плечом и с боем ворвался в маленькую прихожую. Из комнаты вышла крашенная в медный цвет, тонкая, маленькая китаянка, и уставилась на него с испугом.  
\- Охуел? – рыкнул парень и попытался схватить Дерека за плечо.  
Дерек отшвырнул его в сторону, посмотрел на китаянку и взволнованно спросил:  
\- Тут жила девушка, Лора Хейл. И мужчина с ней, где они?  
\- Я… я… - пролепетала та, прижимая руки к груди.  
\- Buyao haipa, - попросил Дерек. – Qing. *  
\- Жила тут девка, - удивительно миролюбиво отозвался парень, выпрямляясь. – Убили ее полгода назад. И мужик с ней жил, придурочный такой, смешной. Его с собой забрали.   
У Дерека в глаза потемнело.  
  
\- Кто убил? – спросил он, пошатываясь. – Кто забрал?  
\- Мексиканцы, - тихо ответила вдруг китаянка. – Мы теперь тут живем.  
Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы спросить – какого хуя они тут забыли, однако сообразил, что когда жильцов в квартире не осталось, ее забрали и продали этой вот парочке. Дерек с горечью осмотрел прихожую, заметив, что некоторые вещи – их вещи, Хейлов, стоят вперемешку с мебелью китаянки и ее мрачного мужика.   
\- А ты что за хрен такой? – с интересом спросил парень.   
\- Я никто, - ответил Дерек и снова посмотрел на китаянку.  
Она испуганно отшатнулась назад.  
\- В комоде лежали фотографии, - тихо сказал Дерек. – Вы их выбросили?  
\- Я вас знаю, - воскликнула китаянка. – Ну, конечно, вы ведь там есть!  
Она крутанулась на пятках, нырнув в гостиную, там хлопнул ящик, и, через мгновение, она подала Дереку перевязанную лентой стопку фоток.   
\- Слышишь, мы теперь тут живем, - агрессивно сказал молчащий парень.  
\- Да живите, - отмахнулся Дерек, которого здесь больше ничего не держало.  
Китаянка виновато на него посмотрела, но он чуть поклонился ей и сказал на прощание:  
\- Fei chang gan xie. Zai jian. **  
  
Дерек свернул в узкий переулок, остановился у стены, охлаждая горячий лоб о шершавые кирпичи. Он не плакал в питомнике, и в доме Стилински – тоже, хотя с ним проделывали ужасные вещи. Наверное, он держался из гордости, или из упрямства, или просто настолько верил в то, что он человек. Может и не первого сорта, но все-таки человек.   
Но сейчас держать спину было не перед кем, и горе было таким, что Дерек не смог его вынести. Он дрогнул, всхлипнул, вжимаясь лицом в стену, до боли в переносице. Под веками защипало, а по щеке скатилась слезинка, запуталась в щетине, повисла на кончике подбородка и упала вниз. Дерек стиснул зубы, прижимая к себе пачку фотографий, застонал глухо, как умирающий зверь, и вдруг почувствовал, что бессильное отчаянное горе куда-то уходит. Вместо него накатила зверская, исступляющая ярость. Дерек был готов рвать зубами, драться до смерти, готов был просто броситься в толпу и сворачивать шеи случайным прохожим, капая слюной от бешенства. Желание было таким сильным, что он невольно рухнул на колени, вцепился пальцами в выпуклый кирпич и сжал его – так, что пальцы хрустнули, а по кирпичу пробежала сетка трещин.  
  
Дерек опомнился и сообразил, что ярость была не его чувством: точно так же, как куда-то ушло горе, откуда-то извне пришла эта бешеная злость. И он даже знал – откуда. Стайлз. Стайлз бесился и готов был бросаться на людей. Мелкий злобный гаденыш.  
Дерек сплюнул на разбитый асфальт, присел на корточки и вытащил пачку банкнот. Он пересчитал их, когда ехал в поезде, поэтому теперь принялся рассеянно прикидывать, что ему делать. Сумма была большая: почти его двухгодичная зарплата в автомастерской. За такие деньги он мог переселиться сразу на тридцатый уровень, но тогда придется начинать все с нуля. А можно остаться здесь, выбрав самое чистое и достойное место из всего уровня. Дерек запихнул деньги обратно в карман, проверил документы и почти вышел на улицу, как снова ощутил это странное чувство – преддверие чужого влияния. Он только и успел шарахнуться назад, в темный переулок, как под дых ударило концентрированными горем и тоской. Это была чистая термоядерная смесь отчаяния, поэтому Дерек зажал себе рот ладонью и громко закричал, содрогаясь. Чувство медленно отступило – Дерек откашлялся, дрожа, и поправил куртку.  
  
С этой чертовой связью тоже нужно было что-то решать: Дереку от нее было больше вреда, а пользы и вовсе никакой. Нужно найти нормального психотерапевта, чтобы он поставил блок. Но на тридцать третьем уровне нормальных психотерапевтов нет, они все нелегальные – могут заблокировать связь, а могут выжечь ему мозги, превратив в безмозглую секс-куклу. Вот как с Питером вышло.  
Дерек вздохнул и окинул улицу взглядом. Не было тут чистых и достойных мест. Не было и никогда не будет.  
  
Однако у него было еще одно незаконченное дело. Дерек быстро зашагал к автомастерской, где когда-то работал.   
  
Он задыхался от непривычки, насколько грязным был воздух, но через несколько минут обоняние притупилось, и он привык. Дерек прошел через заднюю дверь: он знал, что ее никогда не закрывали, чтобы мастера в любой момент могли спрятаться тут от полиции, или наоборот, быстро убежать из мастерской. Дерек даже опешил, увидев в большом зале отлично знакомый ему темно-красный Корвет.   
Когда судьба улыбается в таком жестоком и неприглядном деле как месть, это, как ничто другое, доказывает не только то, что Бог существует, но и то, что ты исполняешь его волю.  
  
Дерек осклабился, увидев, как Денни орет на молоденького понурого мастера. Неужели он сам был таким? За полгода он стал старше на целую жизнь.  
Дерек быстро и бесшумно взял тяжелый разводной ключ, выступил из тени и приложил палец к губам, заметив, что парнишка его увидел. Денни как раз разразился бранью, парнишка вздрогнул и отшатнулся, а Дерек напал. Денни глухо вскрикнул и захрипел, ключ оставил на его горле узкий масляный след, словно порез ножом.  
\- Я буду задавать вопросы, и если ошибешься, буду понемногу отрывать от тебя лишнее, – сообщил Дерек злобно. - Обещаю, что на все вопросы ты ответить не сможешь. Мы поняли друг друга?  
\- Д-да, - выдавил мексиканец, дрожа всем телом.   
\- Полгода назад ты продал альфу, который здесь работал, - с тихой яростью проговорил Дерек ему в ухо. – И убил его сестру. За что?   
\- Она начала искать своего брата, - слабо просипел мексиканец. – Подняла шум, сука. Создавала проблемы… не убивай меня! Ты не знаешь, с кем имеешь дело!   
Дерек приказал себе успокоиться, перевел дыхание и задал следующий вопрос:  
\- С ней жил мужик…  
\- Прибацанный такой? – с готовностью отозвался мексиканец. – Смешной loco?  
\- Loco, - согласился Дерек. – Где он?  
\- Я долго не мог его продать, - заныл компрачикос. – Хотел разделать на органы, но какая-то бета его купила.   
\- Какая?  
\- Не помню… черноволосая, кудрявая, немолодая уже. Сказала, ей нужен мужчина в доме.  
Дерек скрипнул зубами, сообразив, что Питер потерян для него точно так же, как и Лора. Навсегда.  
  
Он ослабил хватку и позволил Денни отстраниться.  
Тот потрогал себя за горло, смазав масляный след, повернулся и вскинул брови, увидев Дерека.  
\- Ты. Ты тот...   
\- Я, - ответил Дерек и так замахнулся, что плечо хрустнуло. - Я тот.  
В боевиках обычно не очень-то показывалось, что бывает с людьми, которых огрели по голове. А на самом деле кровь и мозги брызнули широким веером, по счастливой случайности не попав на Дерека.   
Мексиканец рухнул на пол, как подкошенный, а Дерек уронил окровавленный ключ и тупо уставился на труп. Он стал убийцей, но при этом ровным счетом ничего не ощущал – даже радости от мести. Только усталость и печаль.  
  
 _* Buyao haipa. – Qing. - Не бойтесь, пожалуйста (кит. бэй, по-моему, если не гань)._  
 _**Fei chang gan xie. Zai jian. - Большое спасибо. Прощайте. (он же)._  
 _loco - безумный (исп.)_

 

Молодой мастер, стоящий у распорок, пошевелился и замер, когда Дерек перевел на него взгляд.  
\- Надо натянуть ему пакет на голову, - подсказал парнишка. – Иначе кровью зальет весь пол.  
Дерек кивнул, присел и принялся обшаривать карманы мертвеца. Парнишка притащил большой пакет с логотипом «Bazz-a-cola» и смело натянул его на размозженную голову.  
Дереку в ладонь легла рукоять пистолета. Он первый раз держал в руках оружие, но как все мальчишки, которые выросли на гангстерских фильмах, вполне умело снял ствол с предохранителя и проверил магазин.  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, - сказал он парню. – Не сдашь меня?  
\- Нет, - отозвался тот, глядя исподлобья. – Я знаю, кто ты. Про тебя тут рассказывали иногда.  
\- Эту историю мы никому рассказывать не будем, - бросил Дерек и выскользнул через заднюю дверь.  
  
Он обогнул темную громаду автомастерской, придерживая пистолет за спиной, остановился у припаркованной черной Мазды, наклонился и постучал костяшками по тонированному стеклу. Стекло поехало вниз, на Дерека уставилось самое тупое мексиканское лицо из всех, что он когда-нибудь видел.  
\- Че? – спросили жирные, вывернутые наизнанку губы.  
Дерек вскинул пистолет и выстрелил. Руку ударило отдачей, зато в салоне разорвался воздушный шар, доверху наполненный красной краской. Дерек выстрелил еще раз, в сидящего на пассажирском сидении, и двумя выстрелами прикончил тех двоих, что сидели сзади.   
А вот заднее стекло действительно, как в фильме, сплошняком забрызгало кровавыми разводами.   
Дерек через рубашку взялся за горячее дуло, быстро затер свои следы на рукояти и забросил пистолет в замызганный салон. Осторожно нажал на кнопку на внутренней стороне двери и успел выдернуть руку, прежде чем стекло автоматически поднялось.   
  
Парнишка затирал кровавые брызги и с интересом взглянул на Дерека.  
\- Слушай, - неуверенно сказал Дерек. – Можешь помочь?  
Тот встал и вполне доверчиво посмотрел, кивая головой, как болванчик. Как можно быть таким доверчивым идиотом в этом паршивом мире?  
\- Нужно запихнуть его в багажник машины, которая стоят на улице, - сказал Дерек и осторожно подхватил труп Денни, стараясь не испачкаться.   
Парнишка схватился за ноги, и они, пыхтя и сопя, вытащили тяжелого мертвого мексиканца на улицу, следя, чтобы из-под примотанного скотчем пакета не капала кровь.  
Дерек открыл просторный багажник, отпихнул в сторону пару М-16, перехватил труп и запихнул его безо всякой почтительности, сложив практически пополам.  
\- Возьми, - сказал он парнишке, протягивая ему пару крупных купюр. – Это за помощь. Скажешь, что мексиканцы переругались перед автосалоном. Вызовешь полицию через часик.  
\- А с машиной что делать? – спросил страшно довольный приключением молодой мастер, поглядывая на красный кабриолет Шевроле Корвета.  
\- А машину я заберу, - отозвался Дерек. – Вытри из записей, что Денни привозил ее на ремонт.   
Парень кивнул.  
\- Удачи тебе, - искренне сказал Дерек и пожал его ладонь.  
  
Корвет моментально прогрелся и сорвался с места. Дерек осторожно объехал Мазду с мертвецами и ударил по газам, вывозя машину на проспект.   
Вот теперь его, в самом деле, ничего не держало на этом уровне.  
  
Дерек свернул на автостраду и, лавируя в дорожном потоке, выбрался к выезду из уровня. На тридцать втором и тридцать первом переезде контроля не было, но при подъезде к тридцатому Дерек увидел блокпост.   
Он припарковал машину у ближайшего магазинчика, порылся в бардачке, однако ничего полезного для себя, кроме еще одной пачки денег, не нашел. Ни красные кружевные трусики, ни пакетик с белым порошком, ни визитки его совершенно не заинтересовали.  
Дерек затер следы на руле, на всякий случай проверил багажник и с искренним сожалением оставил там Беретту с полным магазином, разумно рассудив, что с оружием ему границу не пройти.   
Он зашагал по узкой дорожке для пешеходов, мимо гудящих машин, стоящих в очереди, и их раздраженных пассажиров. Вот теперь он ощущал тихую спокойную радость, сытое удовлетворение от мести. Потому что месть, черт возьми, это блюдо, которое подают охлажденным. 

  *******  


 Дереку снился сон удивительной реалистичности. 

Стайлз.   
Раскрасневшийся, взмокший, усыпанный родинками, с припухшими губами, искривленными в довольной усмешке. С густыми тенями от длинных ресниц на щеках. Посасывающий свои пальцы.   
  
Сон был и приятный, и одновременно неприятный. Неприятным он был потому, что Дерек вовсе не стремился снова увидеть Стайлза. Более того, он надеялся, что больше никогда с ним не встретится. И то, что Стайлз тут смотрел на него обожающими желтыми глазами – Дереку совсем не нравилось.   
А приятное было в том, что ноги Стайлза лежали на плечах Дерека, а сам Стайлз лежал в постели Дерека, упираясь затылком в его подушку, и лениво подмахивал, стискивая щиколотки на шее.  
Дерек рванулся из сна, заставляя себя проснуться, но Стайлз схватил его руками за бока и зашептал:  
\- Не уходи, останься во мне! Останься!  
Дерек шарахнулся от него и проснулся.  
  
Он был насквозь мокрый от пота. Промокла простыня, намокла подушка, а одеяло в паху натянулось гордым домиком.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Дерек, сполз с кровати, нашарил в темноте пижамные штаны и, прыгая на одной ноге, влез в штанины.   
Когда он открыл балкон, прямо в лицо ему дунул резкий порыв холодного воздуха. Дерек прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы не выстудить свою маленькую квартиру, и перегнулся через парапет, рассматривая заснеженную улицу.  
На холоде возбуждение спало, падающий снег лип к плечам, оседал на ресницах и таял на бетонном полу. Дерек потерся ступней о внутреннюю часть колена, чтобы не морозить обе ноги на ледяном полу, однако, несмотря на то, что ему уже стало холодно, уходить в комнату он не хотел.  
  
Ходили слухи, что на двадцатых уровнях даже есть деревья и газоны. А еще ходили слухи, что там изредка попадаются омеги, которые вот просто так ходят по улицам, без охраны и сопровождения.   
Впрочем, Дерека вполне устраивал его тридцатый уровень. Тут было очень чисто - так чисто, как не бывает в районах за кордоном и бетонными заграждениями. Для мусора были отведены урны, в лифтах не пахло мочой, рекламы было меньше, а по улицам ездили практически новые машины. Можно сказать, что Дерек попал в рай.  
  
Он еще немножко посмотрел, как, несмотря на поздний час, на улицах кипит движение, и вернулся обратно, в комнату, пропахшую потом и возбуждением. Дерек помялся у кровати, но все-таки лег, потому что с утра нужно было идти на работу, а сидеть еще полночи, не смыкая глаз, только чтобы не видеть Стайлза – глупо.  
Первым, что он сделал, когда перешел границу уровней и нашел себе место для жилья, был визит к психотерапевту. Связь долго не хотела рваться, Стайлз, как паразит, держался в его мозгу. Дерек буквально ощущал, как мечется Стайлз, негодуя в дикой истерике, теряя точку за точкой. Но когда лазерный паяльник прижег последнюю, почти на виске, как будто камень свалился с плеч. Дерек перестал ощущать чужое присутствие в своей голове.  
Впрочем, это было не слишком приятно в первые минуты – ему даже показалось, что он оглох, или стал хуже видеть… или… что-то потерял, что-то, что имело значение. Но это чувство быстро прошло. А сны – нет. Паршивый какой-то попался психоаналитик, не справился. Зато шрам на затылке быстро затянулся и потерялся в волосах.   
Дерек подсунул под голову подушку и задремал.  
  
С утра в мастерской было шумно. Здесь всегда было шумно: и днем, и ночью - автомастерская работала круглосуточно. Правда, ночью все-таки поток машин был не таким плотным, и приезжали не совсем законопослушные личности. Дерек ничуть не удивился, узнав, что даже на таком уровне, где полно полиции и камер наблюдения, есть своя преступность. Наверное, даже на самых высших уровнях, где-нибудь от десятого до второго, есть свои гады. Какие-нибудь особо противные омеги. Типа Стайлза или его томного кузена.  
Впрочем, местные бандиты и их проблемы его совершенно не касались. Он чинил машины: менял подвески, копался в аккумуляторах, разбирал двигатели и собирал их обратно. Некоторые модели машин Дерек видел впервые в жизни, но машина – всегда машина, как и, например, омега – всегда омега.   
  
\- Чувак, - осторожно сказал за спиной Дерека Мэтт, один из мастеров. – Слушай, Мигель, дело есть.  
\- А? – неласково отозвался Дерек.   
Он был по локоть в солидоле, а синий широкий джип, с которым Дерек возился полдня, даже не думал чиниться. Джип был латанный-перелатанный, и казалось, что в нем сломано все. Как он ездил – загадка.  
\- У… у меня, в общем, свидание сегодня, - неуверенно сказал Мэтт, смутившись от мрачного тона Дерека.   
\- Поздравляю, - буркнул тот, выпрямился и принялся оттирать ладони промасленной тряпкой.  
\- И смена на вечер выпала, - осторожно сказал Мэтт.  
Дерек посмотрел на него, а тот уставился в ответ большими, необычайно синими глазами. Дерек видел такие только у альф, но Мэтт был обычнейшей бетой.  
  
Мэтт ему почему-то не нравился. Он был хороший парень, дружелюбный, общительный, не лез под руку и не пытался Дерека задирать, как другие мастера. В общем, почти пустое место. Однако в его внешности и повадках было что-то скользкое, неприятное. Что-то, что говорило о подлости и мстительной натуре. Пояснить это Дерек не мог, но старался держаться от парня подальше.  
  
\- Подменишь меня? – безнадежно спросил Мэтт. – Ну, чувак, пойми меня… девушка, все-таки.   
\- А почему ты у меня просишь? – заинтересовался Дерек.  
Мэтт отвел глаза.  
\- Ты ж один живешь, - сказал он неловко. – Ну, нет - так нет.  
\- Ладно, подменю, - вздохнул Дерек. – Мне все равно с этим монстром до утра возиться.   
Он кивнул на джип, а в том, как назло, что-то гулко звякнуло, отвалившись.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Дерек, схватил отвертку и снова полез разбираться.  
  
Дерек добрался до своей квартиры только под утро, отчаянно зевая и то и дело протирая раздраженные глаза. Спать хотелось так, что он готов был лечь прямо на коврик под дверью, лишь бы в тишине и покое. Зато, и Дерек не мог собой не гордиться, синий джип снова был на ходу. Надолго или нет – это другой вопрос, хотелось бы, конечно, хоть одним глазом увидеть его хозяина, просто чтобы сказать ему, что тот придурок.  
  
Дерек взялся за дверную ручку, но та с неожиданной легкостью выскользнула из пальцев, дверь со скрипом открылась в темную прихожую. Дерек нахмурился – красть у него было, в общем-то, нечего, кроме подушки и кухонного комбайна. Зачем кому-то понадобилась его подушка, блядь?   
Дерек осторожно зашел, нашаривая выключатель, однако наткнулся ладонью на чье-то плечо, затянутое в кевларовый бронежилет. Он тут же рванулся обратно, но его схватили поперек туловища, втягивая в темную комнату, а дверь захлопнулась за спиной. Дерек двинул ногой по чьей-то голени, перекатился, чуть не въехав лбом в стену, и вскочил на ноги, но сзади так саданули по затылку прикладом, что колени ослабли, и он рухнул на пол.  
Вспыхнул свет. Дерека подхватили и грубо потащили в спальню. Он не потерял сознание, но от силы удара перестал контролировать свое тело: и руки, и ноги были ватными, вялыми. Дерек дернулся, когда его запястья приковали наручниками к креслу, и исподлобья поглядел на стоящего у окна человека.  
  
\- Добегался? – ехидно спросил Стайлз.   
Ни расстегнутая, привычно мятая клетчатая рубашка, ни задравшаяся черная футболка не скрывали выпуклый, округлый живот. Дерек моргнул, с трудом фокусируясь – голова зверски болела и, кажется, по затылку текла кровь.  
Стайлз брезгливо осмотрел маленькую комнату, потыкал пальцем в подушку и сел на край кровати, прилично сложив руки на коленях.  
Дерек не мог отвести взгляда от его голого живота. Стайлз его и не думал прятать, наоборот, неосознанно выставлял, чтобы все видели, что он носящая омега – самая верхушка в общественной системе ценностей. Но Дереку было странно видеть – и осознавать, - что в таком паршивце, как Стайлз, находится и его частичка, и уже, кажется, немалая, и может быть, уже даже похожая на человека, а не на ящерицу, например. Дерек этого не хотел, но что случилось – то случилось, оно росло и хотело жить.  
  
\- Чем ты думал? – прямолинейно спросил Стайлз. – Нет, Дерек, ты серьезно думал, что сможешь сбежать?  
\- Думал, - прохрипел Дерек. – Как ты меня нашел?  
\- Было бы желание.  
Стайлз встал и подошел к комоду, открыл его и принялся лениво рыться в вещах, выбрасывая прочь футболки и майки Дерека.  
\- О, это интересно, – сказал он нетерпеливо и помахал перевязанной пачкой фотографий.  
\- Положи на место! - свирепо ответил Дерек, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
Шея с трудом гнулась, поэтому он насчитал только тех, которые стояли по бокам, и не видел – сколько бойцов у него за спиной.  
  
\- Интере-е-есно, - пропел Стайлз, неосознанно поглаживая живот. – А это кто?  
Он вытащил одну из фоток и показал Дереку, тыча пальцем в Питера.  
\- Пошел ты.  
\- Странное имя, - покачал головой Стайлз. – Даже для твоей чудной семейки - странное.  
Дерек промолчал. Голова раскалывалась до звона.   
\- Ты добегался, волчонок, - серьезно сказал Стайлз и вынул из кармана рубашки что-то, блеснувшее на свету металлом.  
Дерек задергался, звеня наручниками, когда металл тихо щелкнул и развернулся в нож-бабочку.  
\- Этим, конечно, должно заниматься правосудие, - презрительно сказал Стайлз. – Но я решил сделать все сам. Так надежней.   
\- Пошел. Ты, - медленно, почти по слогам сказал Дерек, вжимаясь в спинку кресла мокрой спиной. – На. Хер.  
\- Какие нелепые последние слова, - покачал головой Стайлз, шагнул к нему, обдавая приятным запахом молодой омеги, ванили и пирожных с кремом, и вогнал в правый глаз лезвие до упора.  
  
Дерек скатился с кровати кубарем, запнувшись за сбитую подушку. Сердце колотилось в горле, а затылок в самом деле ломило от боли. Он ошеломленно огляделся, однако в комнате было тихо, темно и пусто.   
Он просто заснул, сидя на кровати, не успев раздеться, упираясь щекой в стойку. Это просто кошмар. Дурной нелепый сон.  
Дерек выругался, встал на подрагивающие от пережитого страха ноги и принялся сдирать липкие от пота шмотки.

*******

 Вот против чего Дерек никогда не возражал – так это против ночных смен. Другие мастера обычно были недовольны, и он их понимал – у всех были семьи. Его дома никто не ждал – он даже рыбку никак не мог завести, все руки не доходили. 

В ночную смену в мастерской было практически тихо. Иногда на крутых тачках, простреленных от капота до бампера, заезжали встрепанные бравые ребятки, требуя, чтобы он перебил им номера и срочно закрасил кузов. Время от времени заезжали какие-то деловые парни в костюмах, при галстуках. У этих с машинами было почти все в порядке, так по мелочам – сменить масло или починить кресло в салоне. Очень редко в мастерскую заезжали действительно необычные посетители на дорогих машинах. Эти были тут проездом: они заправлялись и ехали дальше, в ту жизнь, куда Дереку не было доступа по праву рождения.   
Однако в основном ночь проходило тихо: Дерек успевал поужинать теплым удоном, купленным на углу квартала, посмотреть пару фильмов на экране маленького телевизора, и иногда, если везло, поспать пару часов. К его огромному сожалению, порноканал был заблокирован, а все журналы, которые скопились у девочек на ресепшене, он прочитал за несколько смен.  
  
Дерек пощелкал пультом, переключая с музыкальных каналов на какие-то мелодрамы, и остановился на спортивном канале, сделав погромче. Однако не успел он вникнуть в суть гонки, как в мастерскую въехала машина.   
Дерек лениво встал и потянулся. Иногда он выходил сразу, иногда находило настроение побыть плохим. Все мастера так развлекались время от времени.  
Так что Дерек неторопливо доел удон, выключил телевизор и только тогда вышел в большой зал. Прямо поперек въезда припарковался блестящий черный Камаро, а за ним тускло мерцали, облитые уличным светом, серые корпуса двух Хонд.   
  
\- Привет, волчонок! – жизнерадостно сказал Стайлз, стоя в окружении телохранителей.  
У Дерека в глазах почернело. Ему не нужно было щипать себя, чтобы убедиться в том, что это не сон. Это было куда хуже сна – кошмар, воплотившийся в реальности.   
\- Ты мне совсем не рад, - заметил Стайлз, отодвигая охранников.  
Дерек прикипел взглядом к круглому животу под задранной майкой. Все, как во сне – родинки, растянутая лунка пупка, почти идеальная окружность тяжело налитых мышц.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? – спросил Дерек, откашлявшись и пятясь спиной к стене.  
  
Он слышал про альф, которых выхолащивали - они вырастали огромными, массивными, но очень тупыми. Дерек думал, что это миф, вроде того, что на первом уровне Рльеха плавают на лодках прямо на улицах. Однако, плавали там или не плавали – это так и осталось загадкой, но модифицированных альф он увидел своими глазами.   
  
\- Ну, я мог бы сказать, что запомнил, где ты живешь, - небрежно ответил Стайлз, одергивая длинные полы расстегнутого тренчкота-безрукавки. Дерек увидел, что внутри тренч подбит волчьим мехом - и невольно поежился.  
\- Я даже могу рассказать тебе про красный Корвет, который кто-то бросил на границе, - продолжил Стайлз. – Про квартиру, где теперь живет китаянка. И про мексиканца Денни.   
Дерек окинул помещение быстрым взглядом: в кабинете есть пара дробовиков, но до кабинета надо добраться, значит, придется отбиваться чем-то подручным.  
\- Но это долго, - почти пропел Стайлз, ухмыляясь. – Я проще скажу, когда я сообщил отцу, что сам еду тебя искать, он пробил мне местонахождение Мигеля Трехо. Мигель, серьезно?  
\- Ну, нашел - и что дальше? – холодно спросил Дерек.  
\- Дальше? – Стайлз сделал вид, будто задумался.   
  
Он порылся в кармане и немного спал с лица, но затем быстро полез в другой карман, просиял и вытащил отлично знакомый Дереку ошейник.  
\- Ты потерял его в Иллинойсе, - сказал он с невинным выражением лица.  
\- Нет, - тут же ответил Дерек.   
У него даже волосы встали дыбом от злости.  
\- Как это нет? – изумился Стайлз. – Да. Ты моя альфа.   
\- Нет.  
\- Ты моя собственность, - ледяным тоном ответил Стайлз, мгновенно отбросив маску добродушия. – Или ты примешь ошейник, черт тебя дери, или сдохнешь.   
\- Значит, так и будет, - процедил Дерек, заметив, что прямо под его рукой, на верстаке, лежит разводной ключ.   
Удивительно, как ему везло с этим удобным и неприхотливым инструментом.  
\- Вот именно, - согласился Стайлз. – Так и будет. Ты наденешь ошейник, сядешь в машину, и мы поедем домой. А там поговорим о твоем побеге, заодно я подумаю, как тебя наказать... что?  
Дерек широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты забываешь, что пока что мы не в твоем обожаемом захолустье, - злорадно ответил Дерек. – Мы в Рлъехе, Стайлз. Достаточно мне крикнуть погромче, что тут омега – и у тебя не будет отбоя от заинтересованных альф.  
\- Что они мне сделают? - фыркнул Стайлз. – Я неприкосновенен.  
Дерек захохотал, несмотря на нервное напряжение, а Стайлз уставился на него с удивлением.   
\- Тут всем похер на твою неприкосновенность, - осклабился Дерек. – Они омегу никогда не видели. Сначала тебя заебут до смерти, это ничего, что с пузом, так слаще. А потом сожрут с кетчупом. Вот что с тобой сделают.  
  
Дерек немного сгущал краски – на тридцатом уровне людей не ели, но вот на тридцать третьем…  
  
\- Они не посмеют, - прошипел Стайлз, щуря желтые глаза, не замечая, что защищает ладонью круглый живот. – За это весь район зачистят…  
\- А тебя никто не найдет, - спокойно ответил Дерек. – Ни тебя, ни твоих баранов. Зря ты сюда приехал, Стайлз. Это мой город.  
\- Значит, сдохнем вместе, - неожиданно жестко сказал Стайлз. – Будет очень романтично – омега снизошел до альфы и трагически погиб, защищая неразумное животное.  
\- Ты, блядь, совсем не изменился, - поморщился Дерек.  
Стайлз шагнул к нему, помахивая ошейником, охранники заволновались за его спиной, а Дерек, который все это время отступал в хитром маневре, добрался до рубильника и выключил свет.  
Он знал расположение автомастерской, а другие альфы, которые в темноте видели так же плохо, как и он, не знали. Но Дерек не учел того, что Стайлз отлично видит в темноте, поэтому, когда он нырнул в подсобку и собирался выбраться в окно, он оказался совсем не готовым к тому, что Стайлз повиснет на его плечах.  
\- Я же сказал что ты мой, - прошипел Стайлз, застегивая со щелчком на его шее ошейник. – Мой, Дерек, это значит, что ты от меня не сбежишь.  
Дерек грубовато отпихнул его на стол с бумагами. Стайлз оступился, взмахнув руками, и перевернулся назад вместе со столом. Дерек не стал досматривать, чем кончится это представление отчаянных мамаш, а прикрыл локтем лицо и прыгнул в окно, выбив стекло.  
  
Лететь было невысоко. Дерек приземлился на ноги и быстро огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, куда ему бежать. Он не знал, на каком расстоянии действует ошейник, но догадывался, что будет лучше всего, если он унесет ноги подальше.  
Его полет вспугнул стайку пестро одетых кубинцев, которые сначала пустились наутек, но увидели, что он один, и потому остановились. И тут, в самый неподходящий момент, на него свалился Стайлз.   
Стайлза подвели длинные полы тренчкота, достающие почти до земли. Он запутался в них ботинками, поэтому вывалился практически кубарем, грохнувшись сверху на Дерека.  
  
\- Ну, погоди, скотина упрямая! – в сердцах рявкнул Стайлз.   
На его щеке, на острой скуле, разлился содранный малиновый кровоподтек, видимо, Стайлз все-таки ухитрился приложиться к асфальту лицом. На лопнувшей губе выступила капелька крови, и в воздухе пряно запахло омегой.  
Кубинцы насторожились и начали подкрадываться, как створа хищных уличных котов.  
\- Доволен? – зло спросил Дерек, видя, что их окружили и бежать некуда.   
\- Они мне ничего не сделают, - высокомерно процедил Стайлз.   
\- Да? – Дерек хмыкнул, сложил руки на груди и бросил ближайшему смуглокожему парню:  
\- Hey, amigo! Tomalo, no voy a interferir. *  
Стайлз посмотрел на него удивленно, но Дерек и бровью не повел, когда кубинцы кинулись на Стайлза и скрутили его, заставив выгнуться и встать на цыпочки.   
\- Дерек! – отчаянно крикнул Стайлз, бледнея на глазах. – Дерек!  
\- Они же тебе ничего не сделают, - зло усмехнулся Дерек.   
  
Тренчкот полетел в одну сторону, разорванная по шву футболка – в другую. Дерек прислонился ноющим плечом к стене автомастерской и принялся смотреть, как Стайлз, извиваясь и зло дыша ртом, пытается отбиться. Чему-то его на этих загадочных шахматах учили – парочка кубинцев разлетелась как кегли, однако остальные шестеро еще крепче вцепились в Стайлза, перевернули его лицом вниз и треснули головой об асфальт. Стайлз обмяк.  
Джинсы несколько секунд выдерживали сопротивление – Дерек даже позавидовал качеству ткани. Однако нитки на швах все-таки не выдержали, джинсы сползли вниз. Стайлз глухо ахнул, вскинул голову и посмотрел Дереку в лицо мутным взглядом. Кажется, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что его, омегу, вот так просто оттрахают в какой-то подворотне грязного пригорода обезумевшие альфы. Дерек насмешливо вскинул брови.  
Глаза Стайлза стали ясными и холодными. Видимо, посмотрев на Дерека, он оценил, в какой заднице оказался, и сообразил, что на помощь ему никто не придет. Стайлз закусил губу, чтобы не закричать, пока его облапали и попытались поставить на четвереньки.  
Дерек задумчиво потрогал свой ошейник, глядя на замкнутое, отрешенное лицо Стайлза. Он понял, что плакать Стайлз не станет.  
Ну что ж, достойный выбор для омеги.

 Стайлз больше не смотрел на него, он глядел застывшим взглядом только на свои разорванные джинсы. Дереку было бы очень любопытно узнать, что у того сейчас в голове. Однако он больше не мог терять времени. 

Стайлз, словно по заказу, послушно прогнул поясницу под нажатием чужих ладоней, решив, видимо, смириться, а Дереку только это и надо было. Он шагнул вперед, схватил Стайлза за пояс, вырвав из чужой хватки, и зашвырнул себе за спину. Разумеется, Стайлз обдерется и может даже стукнется, но зато останется жив, если Дерек продержится достаточно долго.  
  
Кубинцы обалдело переводили взгляд с голого Стайлза, который забился в глухой угол между мастерской и магазином запчастей, обнимая выпуклый живот, на Дерека. Дерек расправил плечи, похрустел пальцами и набычился, приготовившись к самой дурацкой и самой важной драке за всю свою жизнь.  
Когда-то, наверное, его предки-альфы точно так же бились насмерть за внимание омеги, как сейчас бился он. Это была сплошная мешанина из рук и ног, мельтешение перед глазами, боевой раж и красная пелена. Кто-то достал Дерека острыми зубами за плечо - и именно эту ретивую голову Дерек свернул первой. Больше он не церемонился. Одному альфе, совсем молодому парнишке, Дерек просто оторвал руку, и тот воя и брызгая кровью, упал вниз, под ноги, где его и затоптали.   
Однако Дерек постепенно сдавал позиции, просто потому, что их было больше, и они были такие же злые, как и он, да и потому, что он не был каким-то особым борцом за независимость и физическую неприкосновенность омег. Его все дальше и дальше загоняли в угол, к Стайлзу, и он начал пропускать удары. Один особо сильный удар пришелся в грудь, Дерек захлебнулся и кашлянул, потеряв драгоценную секунду. Его тут же свалили на пол и начали добивать ногами под громкие, отчаянные крики Стайлза.   
Ошейник, который задели ботинком, вдруг сработал: Дерека пронзило током, он скорчился на асфальте и тихо завыл сквозь зубы. Стайлз заорал не своим голосом.  
  
Дерек сделал последний рывок, через боль, через судороги, через потрескивание электрического напряжения, пытаясь дотянуться до Стайлза. Лучше тому быстро сдохнуть от разряда, чем мучительно переживать все то, что тридцатый уровень может сделать с омегой.  
Дерек успел поймать взгляд Стайлза, хоть и видел его как из глубокого темного колодца. Стайлз понял его, быстро кивнул, соглашаясь с решением, и протянул ладонь, чтобы схватиться за Дерека. Кто-то отбросил его в сторону, а Дерека ударили по голове с такой силой, что он рухнул на асфальт и застыл.   
  
 _* Hey, amigo! Tomalo, no voy a interferir. - Эй, приятель! Можете его забрать, я не буду мешать **(исп.)**_

 

  
*******  

\- Эй?  
  
Дерек медленно повернул голову, рассматривая высокий лепной потолок с росписью. Шею прошибло спазмом боли, но от тут же прошел. Дерек лег обратно на подушку, посмотрел в окно и вздрогнул, увидев на подоконнике большого белого павлина, поклевывающего зерна.  
  
\- Погляди на меня, - мягко сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек сморгнул и перевел на него растерянный взгляд. Кровоподтек на щеке Стайлза уже почернел, засохшие шероховатые корочки шелушились. Стайлз выглядел бодрым и самодовольным, как обычно.   
\- Оклемался, - с радостью сказал Стайлз, присаживаясь на край постели.   
Дерек медленно поднял руку – он все делал с трудом, тело плохо слушалось, как несмазанный, скрипящий механизм, - и потрогал ноющий болью пятачок на шее. Пальцы наткнулись на пластырь.  
\- Не трогай, - недовольно проворчал Стайлз. – Там был ожог.  
  
Дерек опасливо смотрел на него и не мог придумать, как выкрутиться на этот раз. Он даже встать едва мог, и если Стайлз все-таки решит порезать его на суши, он сделает это с легкостью.   
\- Давай поговорим, - предложил Стайлз. – Хорошо?  
Дерек кивнул и попытался сесть. Стайлз легонько толкнул его в грудь, укладывая обратно, и подоткнул простыню.  
\- Во-первых, ты идиот, - сказал он доброжелательно. – Ты безмозглый примитивный придурок.   
\- Хорошее начало для разговора, - прохрипел Дерек.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, какие у меня возможности? – спросил Стайлз спокойно. – Если тебе интересно, то я могу почти все. Даже найти тебя на другом краю страны.  
\- Ты не нашел, - процедил Дерек. – Тебе отец сказал.   
\- Это считается, - нахально фыркнул Стайлз и вдруг улыбнулся. – А откуда я, по-твоему, знаю про китаянку и Корвет?  
  
Дерек задумался - он не мог поверить, что Стайлз в самом деле поперся в трущобы и нашел его следы.  
  
\- И это во-вторых, - спокойно сказал Стайлз. – Ты, в самом деле, безмозглый, примитивный придурок. Ты не разорвал связь, а сделал ее односторонней. Я отлично чувствовал тебя, но не мог докричаться.   
\- Ну, это и хорошо? – предположил Дерек.  
\- Нет! – рявкнул Стайлз, вскочил и принялся ходить туда-сюда, утопая по щиколотки в белом густом ковре. – Это не хорошо. Я видел твои сны, и твои кошмары в том числе! У тебя пиздец какие страшные кошмары, Дерек! И когда ты сидел голодный две недели, мне было несладко. И когда болел гриппом - меня морозило! И когда ты устроил вендетту - у меня пульс скакал!  
\- Тогда я еще ничего не рвал, - поправил его Дерек.  
\- Я знаю, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Ты вернешь все обратно, как было. Как должно быть.  
\- Это каким же образом? – прищурился Дерек. – С помощью магии?  
\- Нет, придурок, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Я говорю про секс.   
Дерек опешил, а Стайлз невольно смягчился, разглядывая его усталое, широкоскулое лицо.   
  
\- Окей, никакого ошейника, - тихо сказал Стайлз. – Уговорил. Но ты остаешься со мной. Ты мой альфа, Дерек. Ты мне нужен.  
\- Да? – еле сдерживаясь, спросил Дерек. – А как насчет «альфа сделал свое дело, можно пристрелить его»?  
\- Планы давно изменились, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Дерек, не тупи. Между нами связь. Она такая сильная, что даже твоя криворукая коррекция не смогла до конца ее приглушить. Я снился тебе. Ты видел меня во сне, меня настоящего, Дерек, потому что мне снилось то же самое. Если тебя убьют – я тоже недолго протяну.  
Дерек промолчал, а Стайлз занервничал, снова сел на край кровати и признался:  
\- Сначала у меня были именно такие планы, но, Дерек, ты был неуправляемым! Я думал, что у нас ничего не выйдет.   
\- Да? – сквозь зубы ответил Дерек. – А когда передумал?   
\- Когда… - Стайлз смутился и побагровел. – Сам знаешь когда.   
\- Тогда это всего лишь трах, - издевательски сказал Дерек, отпихнул его и с трудом встал с кровати.  
  
Пол оказался так далеко внизу, что Дерек зашатался, но Стайлз подставил ему плечо и медленно повел к окну.  
\- Это не просто трах, - упрямо сказал Стайлз ему в затылок. – И ты это знаешь. Ты это чувствовал, поэтому бегом побежал прижигать мозги. Мы начало и конец, Дерек, пара, если тебе так понятней. Смирись уже с этим.  
\- С чем? – процедил Дерек. – С тем, что ты свою пару током бьешь для развлечения?   
\- Ну, я был не прав, - отозвался Стайлз. – Но и ты тоже.  
  
Дерек хотел было ответить ему, но онемел, когда павлин спрыгнул с подоконника, а Дерек увидел вид из окна.   
До самого горизонта раскинулся океан. Со стороны полукруглого залива доносилась музыка, покачивались на волнах пришвартованные яхты. Дерек шагнул ближе и выглянул вниз – на густую, сочную зелень, усыпанную мелкими цветами. То там, то тут из этого сплошного сада вздымались белые крыши особняков с вертолетами на посадочных площадках. Где-то неподалеку смеялись дети.   
\- Где это мы? – ошеломленно спросил Дерек, увидев вдали площадь с фонтаном, вокруг которого, прямо на траве, сидели люди.   
\- Третий уровень, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Твой новый дом.  
Дерек еще раз посмотрел на океан, взглянул на Стайлза и осторожно спросил:  
\- А где первый и второй?  
\- Да они еще лет двести назад под воду ушли, - небрежно ответил Стайлз. – Не глупи, что ты как маленький. Вон, видишь, слева статуя с факелом?  
Дерек прищурился и только тогда увидел очень далеко, почти на горизонте, по пояс выступающую из воды женщину.  
\- Вот где-то там примерно первый, - небрежно ответил Стайлз.   
\- Пиздец, - буркнул Дерек, у которого снова все мировоззрение перевернулось.  
  
Это нужно было обдумать, но Стайлз крутился рядом, поддерживая его и подпирая сзади, зачем-то прикасался к его плечу, погладил по волосам и легонько ущипнул за щеку.  
\- Отстань, - прикрикнул на него Дерек, вернулся в постель, но ложиться не стал, а обмотал одеялом бедра и вытянул ноги в мягкий ковер.  
\- Теперь я тут живу, - сообщил ему Стайлз, волнуясь. – С тобой, естественно. Отсюда, Дерек, и сбежать-то нельзя, разве что в воду…  
Он вдруг испуганно округлил глаза.  
\- Нет, топиться я не собираюсь, - фыркнул Дерек, не удержавшись.   
Он следил взглядом за атласным, бархатистым животом Стайлза.  
  
\- А как же твой обожаемый дом с хорошо известной нам обоим пыточной комнатой? – не удержался Дерек.   
\- Слушай, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз. – Ты от меня сбежал, был розыск… думаешь, я мог бы остаться там жить? На меня все пальцами показывали, да и вообще… ты ведь любишь этот город. Словом, я решил пойти тебе навстречу.  
\- Подойди, - смягчился Дерек.  
Стайлз кинулся к нему, чуть не хлопая крыльями, и остановился у кровати. Дерек наконец сделал то, чето ему хотелось с момента, как он увидел Стайлза в Рлъехе – он положил обе ладони на теплый живот и прислушался. Стайлз тоже замер, едва дыша, несмело прикоснулся к волосам Дерека и сжал пальцы, пропуская сквозь них пряди.  
\- Он живой, - с искренним удивлением сказал Дерек, слыша, как стучит крошечное сердце.  
\- Конечно, живой, ты что, идиот? – проворчал Стайлз. – Живее не бывает. У него уже есть глаза, и даже уши.  
\- Даже уши, - машинально повторил Дерек. – Думаешь, он слышит?  
\- Ну, если уши есть, то должен слышать, - согласился Стайлз. – А что ты хочешь ему сказать? Что ты остаешься и больше не будешь строптивым мудаком?  
\- Не дави на меня! – рыкнул Дерек. – Мне надо все обдумать!  
\- Ладно-ладно! – Стайлз мирно развел руки. – Думай, только учти, что уровень действительно изолирован от остальных частей. Альфа отсюда вообще не выйдет без омеги и пропуска.  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ну, что, что ты вздыхаешь? – не выдержал Стайлз. – Тут хорошо, спокойно, цивилизованные люди, хорошее общество. Да и тачек хватает, если тебе так нравится копаться в железяках! Я что, такой плохой вариант?  
\- Ты снова давишь, - заметил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз зло фыркнул и попытался отойти, но Дерек обнял его за поясницу и притянул к себе.   
\- Погоди, я хочу еще, - сказал он зачарованно, водя ладонью по растянутой коже.   
\- Да пожалуйста, - отозвался Стайлз и быстро протараторил. – Кстати, я купил нового альфу. И если хочешь, мы можем выезжать с тобой куда-нибудь, я же не собираюсь держать тебя взаперти. Тут такие парки, ты никогда не видел ничего подобного, готов поспорить…  
\- Нового альфу? – тяжело переспросил Дерек. – Зачем?  
\- …по дурости, - признался Стайлз. – Я решил, что он меня отвлечет.  
\- Отвлек?  
Стайлз поморщился.  
  
\- Он скучный, - Стайлз скривился в пренебрежительной гримасе. – Высокий синеглазый блондин. Совершенно обычный. Таскался за мной по всему дому и рассыпался в комплиментах.   
\- По-моему, ты только этого и хотел, - осторожно заметил Дерек.  
\- Я не знаю, - признался Стайлз. – Его я точно не хотел. Я попытался с ним лечь, но мне противно стало, когда он полез обниматься. И эти слюни…  
\- Ну, либо ты его отпустишь, либо я его убью, - пожал плечами Дерек. Его взгляд потяжелел. – Ты точно с ним не спал? Если да, то я его в любом случае убью.  
\- Не спал, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Я же сказал, он мне не понравился. Продам его обратно.  
\- Господи, да побудь ты нормальным человеком, - закатил глаза Дерек. – Дай парню свободу.  
\- А она ему не нужна, - вдруг сказал Стайлз. – Он не из таких, как ты, он выведенный в питомнике. Зачем ему свобода? Он ее не знает и она ему не понравится.   
\- Тебе виднее, - ответил Дерек и осторожно прижался губами к теплому боку. 

*******

 - Надо было тебя пристрелить! – заорал Стайлз, корчась и стискивая пальцы Дерека до хруста.

Дерек промолчал и только поморщился, потому что, кажется, средний палец заметно искривился в суставе.  
\- О, Боже, за что-о-о? – завыл Стайлз, выгибаясь.  
Он несколько секунд корчился в судороге боли, но потом обмяк и обессиленно упал мокрой от пота спиной на лежак.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - проговорил Дерек, поглаживая его свободной рукой по лбу.   
\- Все плохо, - проскулил Стайлз. – Я умру. Я знаю, что умру! Я совершенно точно умру.   
Дерек обеспокоенно посмотрел на чернокожего врача, а тот спокойно улыбнулся и заметил вполголоса:  
\- Ничего страшного, у молодых омег такое бывает.  
\- Когда все закончится – я тебя убью, - кровожадно пообещал Стайлз, срываясь на повизгивания. – Набью из тебя чучело и поставлю у бассейна!  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Такое тоже бывает, - усмехнулся негр. – Не переживайте, скоро все закончится.  
\- Там все в порядке? – осторожно спросил Дерек, решив, что лучше ему туда самому не заглядывать и не видеть, что там со Стайлзом происходит.  
\- А ведь папа предлагал, - скулил Стайлз. – Зачем я отказался?   
\- Все отлично, - кивнул врач. – Ребенок крупный, первые роды… но он справится.  
\- И дробовик тоже, - бредовым голосом перечислял Стайлз, - колесование на площади и вьетнамская кошка...  
\- Ты как? – спросил у него Дерек, прерывая этот сплошной поток добродушия.   
Стайлз посмотрел на него полным ненависти взглядом, отвернулся в другую сторону и начал хныкать. Все это время он крепко, до боли, держался за ладонь Дерека, не отпуская.  
  
Дерек наклонился к нему, прижался лбом ко лбу и попытался вытянуть часть боли на себя.   
\- Не нужно, - неожиданно сказал чернокожий врач.  
\- Что, пусть страдает? – удивился Дерек.  
\- Маточная деятельность контролируется мозгом, - пояснил негр. – А боль – это сигнал для него. Мы не анестезируем омег, иначе они не смогут разродиться.  
\- Зверство, - проворчал Дерек, однако спорить не стал.   
\- И еще совет, - улыбаясь едва заметно, сказал врач. – Не наклоняйтесь так близко – укусит.  
Дерек поглядел на оскаленное лицо Стайлза, на его хищные желтые глаза, потерявшие всякое разумное выражение, и немедленно попятился. Стайлз в момент передышки облизнул губы языком и прошептал:  
\- Мне больно.  
\- Я знаю, - взволнованно ответил Дерек, погладив его по щеке. – Потерпи. Скоро все закончится.   
\- Ты совершенно херово утешаешь, - слабо улыбнулся Стайлз. – Придурок.  
Через несколько минут он снова корчился и стонал, вскрикивал, орал и даже пару раз громко, по-девчачьи, взвизгнул.   
  
\- Долго еще? – с отчаянием спросил Дерек.  
У него болели и дрожали ноги, а пальцы посинели от Стайлзовой хватки. Стайлз своими криками ему всю душу вынул: было жутко и страшно находиться рядом с человеком, который так страдает.   
\- Почти все, - ответил врач и кивнул на Стайлза. – Гляди.  
Дерек обернулся, и в этот момент крики стихли. Стайлз обмяк, его полуприкрытые глаза загорелись ровным желтым светом, а с лица сбежала мука. Он не казался мертвым, наоборот, Дереку показалось, что Стайлз совершенно расслаблен и умиротворен. Даже хватка на ладони Дерека разжалась. Стайлз молча смотрел перед собой невидящими глазами, время от времени моргал, а потом все произошло так быстро, что Дерек не сумел запомнить все в правильном порядке. Стайлз потерял сознание: но до того, как запищал окровавленный младенец, или после, – этого Дерек не помнил.  
  
\- Какой он? – жадно спросил Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек ходит туда-сюда по комнате.  
\- Обычный ребенок, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Маленький, две руки, две ноги, голова, с пуповиной, в крови.   
Стайлз досадливо поморщился и с жалостью погладил себя по плоскому животу.  
\- Кстати, я нашел твой список имен, - сообщил ему Дерек, присев рядом. – Арагорн? Ты издеваешься?  
\- У меня была предродильная горячка, - огрызнулся Стайлз.   
Дерек медленно погладил его по щеке, а Стайлз прижался лицом к его ладони.  
\- Никаких Арагорнов, - сказал Дерек, взял ладонь Стайлза и поцеловал каждый палец. – Что это за имя такое – Дженим? Он что, араб?  
\- А что ты все критикуешь? – возмутился Стайлз. – У тебя на примете, наверное, десяток имен, достойных омеги?  
\- Представь себе, - буркнул Дерек.  
\- Неужели? Ознакомь меня!  
\- …  
\- Мертвое молчание, как я и думал, - кивнул Стайлз. – Отлично. Отличное имя для глухонемого ребенка, но он, представь себе, не глухонемой.  
\- Ну Дженим - так Дженим, - неохотно согласился Дерек. - Не злись.  
\- Мне нельзя сидеть и ходить, а злиться можно сколько угодно, - заявил Стайлз.  
Дерек склонился и поцеловал его в уголок губ.   
\- Не буду злиться, - покладисто согласился Стайлз.   
  
Дверь мягко и бесшумно отворилась. Стайлз не заметил ни того, как врач пришел, ни того, как он вышел – он смотрел только на маленький пищащий комочек.  
\- Ох, - прошептал Дерек, которого Стайлз тоже едва замечал.   
Младенец бессмысленно повел голубыми глазами, лишь мазнув взглядом по их лицам. Стайлз осторожно положил руку на живой сверток, лежащий на его животе, ощутил его тепло.   
\- Ох, - повторил взволнованный Дерек.  
Ребенок чем-то заинтересовался, повернулся на звук, а его голубые радужки на секунду окрасились в яркий, алый цвет.   
  
\- Альфа, - убито сказал Стайлз. – О, боже.   
Дерек все-таки не выдержал и взял ребенка на руки, почти не ощущая его веса.  
\- Альфа, - повторял в ступоре Стайлз. – Боже, он альфа.   
\- Это не конец света, - огрызнулся Дерек, которого распирало от счастья, а Стайлз своими глупыми причитаниями все портил.  
\- Он не сможет стать президентом, - бормотал Стайлз, раскачиваясь. – Не сможет голосовать. А потом придется отдать его какой-нибудь омеге… о, боже!  
\- Меняй законы, - буркнул Дерек, лаская большим пальцем пухлые щечки.  
\- И поменяю! – стальным голосом отозвался Стайлз. – Благо, стимул есть. Отдай его обратно.  
Дерек положил сверток Стайлзу на грудь, а Стайлз поймал маленькую ладошку, которая тут же сжала его палец.

  
*******   


\- Пап?  
Дерек дернулся от неожиданности и больно стукнулся лбом об днище.  
\- Что? – спросил он мрачно, выезжая из-под Камаро.  
Лоб на месте удара зачесался, но Дерек не стал трогать ранку грязными от солидола пальцами.  
\- Отец звонил, - отчитался Дженим. – Сказал, что скоро будет. Я займусь ужином?  
\- Займись, - согласился Дерек и прислушался.  
  
Гараж был открыт, как и окна на втором этаже, в детской, поэтому Дерек и Дженим одновременно вздрогнули, когда сверху донесся душераздирающий визг и грохот, после чего раздался торжествующий двухголосый писклявый хохот.   
\- Проверь, что они там натворили, - попросил Дерек и снова вкатился под машину.   
Он почувствовал, что Дженим все еще тут, стоит и чего-то мнется, постукивая кроссовкой о пол. Дерек раздраженно выкатился обратно, щурясь от света, и спросил:  
\- Ну?  
\- Пап, я хотел с тобой поговорить… спросить, - неловко сказал Дженим, отводя глаза.   
\- Говори.  
Дерек сел, схватил чистую тряпку и принялся вытирать пальцы, всем своим видом выражая внимание.   
Дженим удрученно смотрел на него, а когда наконец-то решился открыть рот, на дорожку перед гаражом свернула серая, вытянутая машина, поблескивающая на солнце.  
\- Потом скажу, - быстро ответил Дженим, развернулся и умчался в дом.  
  
Стайлз осторожно припарковал Мазду на свободном месте, вышел из машины, одернув пиджак, и стащил черные солнцезащитные очки.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Почти закончил, - ответил Дерек, прислоняясь спиной к прохладному боку Камаро.  
Сверху снова донеслись визг и грохот.   
\- Это еще что такое? – вздрогнул от неожиданности Стайлз.  
\- Близнецы твой рояль осваивают, - усмехнулся Дерек.   
\- Паршивцы, - беззлобно ответил Стайлз, внимательно на него посмотрел и прищурился. – Ну?  
  
За годы Стайлз научился безошибочно замечать, что Дерек чем-то встревожен, даже когда тот пытался этого не показать.  
\- По-моему, наш молодой человек дорос до половой самоидентификации, - покачал головой Дерек. – Пришла пора рассказать ему про птичек и пчелок.   
\- Как быстро растут дети, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Я займусь, честно. Что с моей подвеской?  
\- Последний раз я чиню твою тачку, - предупредил Дерек, тщательно оттирая грязь под короткими ногтями. – Или ты прекращаешь гоняешь на ней, или плати мне за ремонт. Я тебе не домашний мастер на все руки.   
\- Окей, - усмехнулся Стайлз, вытащил из бумажника сотню юаней и нахально запихнул Дереку за пояс штанов. – Если красиво снимешь майку – добавлю еще двадцатку.  
\- Пошел ты, - беззлобно ответил Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги. – За двадцатку я не покажу тебе даже сосок.  
Стайлз, подумав, вытащил еще сотню и помахал ей в воздухе.  
\- Недешево ты мне обходишься, - сказал он с деланным неудовольствием.

 Дерек отбросил тряпку и медленно, показушно стащил майку, поигрывая мускулами на руках.

\- Готов пустить слюни, глупая омега? – поинтересовался он со смешком.  
Стайлз сдуру чуть не кивнул, но опомнился и уставился горящими глазами, криво улыбаясь.  
\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - интимно признался он, ослабляя галстук. - Только костюм жалко, ты весь в масле.  
Дерек хмыкнул, прислонился бедром к капоту Камаро и принял эффектную позу, точь в точь, как в какой-нибудь рекламе питомника «Горячие альфы».  
\- О, черт, - выдохнул Стайлз.  
Дерек посмотрел на него в упор светлыми глазами, скрестил руки на груди, чтобы подчеркнуть мышцы, и вскинул лицо, зная, что так его необычные скулы и подбородок, заросший щетиной, выглядят лучше всего.   
\- Да ты сам дьявол! – сдался Стайлз, прикрыв ладонью глаза.   
  
Он тут же перестал дурачиться, стащил галстук и шагнул к Дереку, зарываясь пальцами в черные густые волосы. Дерек поймал его и притянул к себе, поглаживая по заднице, обтянутой тонкими штанами. Стайлз тихо застонал ему в рот, позволяя держать себя почти на весу. Дерек легонько чмокнул его напоследок, выпустил и ловко забрал вторую сотню.  
\- Шлюшка, - улыбнулся Стайлз, облизывая припухшие губы.  
\- Спасибо за ваш визит, приходите еще, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек.  
\- Вот ты не знаешь, а в среде омег ходят всякие неприличные истории, - задумчиво сказал Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек пинает шину Камаро. – Про разносчиков пиццы, автомехаников… вроде городских легенд.  
\- Уверяю тебя, автомеханики – это вовсе даже не городские легенды, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Они вполне реальны.   
\- Как будто омеги иногда встречают своих альф… вот так.   
\- Ну и что тут такого? – удивился Дерек. – Люди по-разному встречаются.  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, омега – и чистильщик бассейна! Это нонсенс! У каждой омеги, наверное, есть знакомый, который знает приятеля, так вот у него был одноклассник, который стал жить с мойщиком посуды.  
\- И к чему ты ведешь? – заинтересовался Дерек, накрывая развороченный Камаро чехлом.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Стайлз. – Ты меня возбуждаешь в солидоле и с отверткой в руках.  
\- Рад слышать, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Иди наверх, я приму душ и приду ужинать.  
Стайлз кивнул, потянул за роллет гаража, закрывая его от чужих взглядов, и побрел в дом.  
  
Дерек привычно подождал, пока из крана пойдет горячая вода. Этой душевой кроме него никто не пользовался, она была маленькая, одноместная. Дерек взял с полки флакон с гелем и ступил под душ.  
Его рассеянный взгляд невольно наткнулся на длинный белый скол на зеленом кафеле. Дерек усмехнулся, вспомнив, как когда-то от всей души врезал сюда кулаком, трясясь от бессильной ярости.  
  
В первый год, когда родился Дженим, они все еще не доверяли друг другу полностью. Дерек все время ждал, что Стайлз вот-вот сорвется, посадит его на цепь или отходит кнутом. Ждал и мучительно продумывал пути побега. К тому времени он уже знал, что выйти из уровня невозможно, разве что спрятаться на какой-нибудь яхте, что даже звучало идиотизмом. Любая лодка в заливе была как на ладони.  
Стайлз в самом деле срывался раз за разом, однако проявлял это не так, как ждал Дерек, а молча уходил в ночь, накинув куртку, и бродил по уровню часами, пока Дерек сидел с тонко пищащим Дженимом.  
Дерек не знал, чего хочет сильнее – чтобы Стайлз вернулся, или чтобы он никогда не приходил. Но к рассвету Стайлз возвращался, усталый и вымотанный, когда запал ссоры уже перегорал. Дерек молча подвигался, давая ему место и стараясь не разбудить Дженима, спящего на груди. Стайлз переплетал их пальцы, а с утра жизнь продолжалась по-прежнему.  
Потом они как-то притерлись друг к другу, смирились и зажили вполне дружно, пока Стайлз не заявил однажды, прямо посреди ужина, когда Дерек мирно пил чай, что сегодня они сделают второго ребенка. Дерек вспылил, Стайлз рассердился, они повздорили так, что Стайлз устроил разгром на полдома, а Дерек сбежал в свой обожаемый гараж и всю ночь просидел там, поигрывая гаечным ключом. Утром он ополоснулся в душе и, не выдержав, врезал кулаком, после чего как отпустило.   
Дерек выбрался из душа, не вытираясь и не перебинтовав окровавленную руку, зашагал по осколкам и обломкам, нашел Стайлза, свернувшегося на кушетке калачиком, закинул на плечо и понес в спальню. Дальнейшее Дерек помнил плохо, - вообще не помнил, если быть откровенным, - но Стайлз утверждал, что он был великолепен и груб – именно в таком порядке. Потом родились близнецы, а Дерек навсегда перестал думать о побеге.   
  
\- Чего ты так долго? – попенял ему Стайлз, похлопав по свободному месту.  
Дерек прошел к столу, чудом увернувшись от пролетевшего мимо хлебного мякиша, погрозил пальцем близнецам, а те ненадолго притихли, но стоило ему сесть – снова начали доставать старшего брата.  
Дерек краем уха прислушивался к перепалкам за столом, но не вмешивался, однако заметил, что Стайлз почти не ест и как-то чересчур настойчиво смотрит в его тарелку. И ему в рот. Буквально каждую ложку провожает немигающим взглядом.   
Дерек дождался, пока дети снова отвлеклись, наклонился к нему и тихо спросил:  
\- Что такое? Ты что, решил меня отравить?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Не говори глупостей.  
\- А в чем тогда дело?  
\- Да все в порядке, - ответил Стайлз. – Ты кушай, кушай.  
  
  
Дерек вытянулся на кровати, сладко вздохнул и заложил руки за голову, с интересом и удивлением рассматривая, как Стайлз суетится.   
Стайлз зачем-то поставил перед кроватью вазу, запихнул туда высокую ветку папоротника и кинул на кровать лимон, чуть не попав Дереку в живот.  
\- Это что за натюрморт? – поинтересовался Дерек, вскидывая брови.  
Стайлз, не ответив, забежал в ванную, пошебуршился там и вышел с перочинным ножом.  
\- Странный ты сегодня, - заметил Дерек.  
Стайлз молча разрезал лимон на две половины и одну всучил Дереку.  
\- Ешь.  
\- Это есть? – удивился Дерек. – Ты охерел?  
Лимонный сок капал на ладонь, запах раздражал ноздри, наполняя рот слюной.   
\- Я тоже съем, - пообещал Стайлз, отложил ножик и взял свою половинку. – Ешь, сказал, так надо.  
Он вгрызся в лимон и застонал, морщась. Дереку было даже тяжело на него смотреть, у него челюсти свело, но Стайлз упрямо жевал, пока не выплюнул две косточки.  
\- Так, - помолчав, сказал Дерек. – Во-первых, я таким идиотизмом заниматься не буду, во-вторых, Стайлз, что происходит?  
Стайлз промычал что-то нечленораздельно и протянул Дереку стакан, полный чего-то зеленого, густого и омерзительно похожего на сопли. Дерек осторожно понюхал содержимое, поставил стакан на место и от души встряхнул Стайлза.   
\- Ты что творишь целый вечер, а?  
  
Стайлз выплюнул еще одну лимонную косточку, взял Дерека за ладонь и осторожно сунул под свой халат, приложив к внутренней части бедра. Дерек чуть было не отдернул руку – таким Стайлз был горячим, но тут же сообразил и повел пальцы дальше – к раскрытой, текущей дырке, чуть вывернутой на краях и влажно содрогающейся от его прикосновений.  
\- У меня течка началась, - невнятно признался Стайлз, от которого теперь на милю разило лимонами.  
\- Надо же, - удивился Дерек. – А я запах не почувствовал.

\- Ты с бензином весь день возился, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Дерек, давай сделаем ребенка? Только не скандаль, пожалуйста.

 

\- Вот что, - после долгой паузы сказал Дерек. – В моем расписании на выходной есть поход в зоопарк и возня с твоей машиной, но пункта «сделать ребенка» там нет. Извини, Стайлз, но так не поступают.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Стайлз, когда Дерек преспокойно лег на бок, поправив подушку, и накрылся простыней до шеи.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - дружелюбно сказал Дерек, сверкнув белыми зубами. – Выключишь свет.  
\- Но Дерек! – взвыл Стайлз. – Дерек! Но мне надо!  
\- И что?  
\- Как что? Мне же хочется!  
\- Стайлз! - не выдержал Дерек. – О таких вещах, черт возьми, предупреждают заранее. За неделю, скажем, или за день. За час хотя бы, твою мать. И ты не поверишь, но перед этим люди советуются. Например «Дерек, а ты не хотел бы ребенка? Может, нам завести маленького, а?».   
\- А я что сказал? – обиделся Стайлз, дергая его за плечо.  
\- А ты меня ставишь перед фактом! – рассердился Дерек. – «Я хочу ребенка, поэтому, скотина безмозглая, работай яйцами, я омега, я так сказал». Это нормально, по-твоему?  
\- Ну, вообще - да, - брякнул Стайлз, не подумав.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сухо повторил Дерек и отвернулся.  
  
Он успел досчитать до ста шестидесяти, когда Стайлз робко поскреб его за руку. Дерек проигнорировал его.  
Стайлз наклонился и легонько поцеловал его в ухо, куснул за мочку, потерся щекой о висок.   
\- Чего ты хочешь? – не выдержал Дерек.  
\- Тебя, - нежно сказал Стайлз. – И ребенка.  
\- А вся эта херня тебе зачем? – Дерек кивнул на торчащий из вазы папоротник и половинку лимона у стакана.  
\- Ну, это приметы такие, - промямлил Стайлз. – Чтобы зачать омегу. Говорят, что помогает.  
\- У меня, Стайлз, иногда просто слов не хватает, - вздохнул Дерек.  
Стайлз, сообразив, что он уже не злится, залез к нему под простыню и прижался сзади.  
\- Ну так?  
\- Хочешь ребенка? – мягко переспросил Дерек и повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Хочу омегу, - настоял Стайлз. – Мне нужна именно омега.  
\- Зачем? – насторожился Дерек. – Стилински, или ты рассказываешь, все как есть, или спать будешь один.   
\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Фергюса Диксона? – помолчав, спросил Стайлз. – Заседает в нашем Совете Директоров. Бездарное…  
-… безмозглое чмо, - подхватил Дерек. – Пустое место с завышенными претензиями. Помню. Какое это имеет отношение?  
\- Он намекнул, что поставит под сомнение целесообразность моего нахождения в Совете, - чопорно ответил Стайлз. – Потому, что все мои дети альфы, ergo, я сомнительный омега, который не только бросает тень на репутацию компании, но и попирает моральные устои нашего славного общества. Dixi.  
\- Я правильно тебя понял? – уточнил Дерек. – Ты внезапно решил завести ребенка, чтобы досадить мудаку Диксону? Стайлз, ты что, идиот?  
\- Ну не совсем так, - смутился Стайлз. – Я давно думал, но теперь окончательно решил не принимать подавители.   
Он ткнулся Дереку в ухо и жалобно спросил:  
\- А ты не хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - признался Дерек.   
  
Стайлз терся об него, хныкал и вел себя как сучка. Дерек собирался прочитать ему мораль, однако подумал и решил, что это не поможет. Стайлз легонько царапал ему лопатки ногтями и зализывал эти мелкие, почти незаметные царапины.  
\- Стань на колени, - сдался Дерек. – Держись руками за изголовье.  
Стайлз мгновенно взметнулся, отшвырнул подушку и устроился, как было велено. В темноте его глаза начали разгораться мерцающим желтым светом. Дерек погладил его по сильной, поджарой спине с лопатками, которые остались острыми, как у мальчишки. Хлопнул по заднице, заставляя Стайлза заскулить и расставить ноги шире.  
Стайлз пах притягательно и даже умудрялся перебивать аромат лимона, так сильно он хотел альфу, желал его в себе. Дерек обхватил его поперек груди и приник к нему всем телом. Стайлз вскрикнул и обессиленно откинул голову ему на плечо.   
Дерек только раз переживал такое чувство. В их самый первый раз, когда связь еще была очень слабой, Дерек почти ничего не чувствовал. Но вот когда они сделали близнецов – тогда Дерек полностью ощутил… магию? психосоматику? двойную ауру? – словом что-то необъяснимое, что прочно связало их. Дерек чувствовал Стайлза, как самого себя, и знал, что Стайлз точно так же ощущает его до кончиков пальцев. Как будто они были единым существом, которое самоудовлетворялось с огромным наслаждением.  
  
Стайлз громко и как-то удивленно охнул и обмяк, изливаясь в ладонь Дерека. Дерек притиснул его к себе так, что кости хрустнули, сунул испачканные пальцы в безвольный и влажный от слюны рот Стайлза, зарычал, впиваясь ногтями в бешено бьющуюся жилку на худощавом бедре, и кончил, запирая Стайлза узлом.  
  
\- Фу, - проворчал Стайлз, облизываясь. – Ты опять со своими фокусами.  
\- Держи свою омегу, - лениво ответил Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по животу. – А Диксону дай в рыло.  
\- Нет, драться мне с ним нельзя, - пожалел Стайлз. – Тогда меня точно исключат, проще уж его убить.  
Дерек подхватил его обеими руками и осторожно опрокинулся набок, укладывая Стайлза на постель.  
\- Убить?  
\- Да, убить, - глухо повторил Стайлз. – Надо придумать, как выманить его из уровня, и бросить где-нибудь за двадцатым. Я никому не позволю обижать моих детей, и уж этому ничтожеству – так тем более.  
Глаза у него кровожадно блеснули и погасли.   
  
Дерек терпеливо дождался, когда Стайлз уснет, а узел спадет, - и выбрался из кровати. Стайлз мгновенно развернулся как цветок, раскидав ноги и руки. Дерек накрыл его покрывалом и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Дженим спал, как маленький солдатик – держа руки по швам. Дерек в который раз умилился, поправил складку на одеяле, наклонился и поцеловал сына в лоб, чтобы снились хорошие сны. Дженим даже не дернулся, только чуть нахмурил густые брови и снова расслабился. Дерек несколько минут смотрел на него, едва не лопаясь от отцовской гордости. Дженим не просто был похож на него, он был точной копией самого Дерека, только копией маленькой, как на сохранившихся фотографиях. Ему и характер-то передался отцовский - молчаливый и немножко угрюмый.   
Близнецы, наоборот, сплелись в такой клубок рук и ног, что Дерек едва их распутал. Он знал, что к утру они обратно сползутся на середину кровати и перепутаются, но тем не менее. Вот насчет Дженима Дерек никогда не волновался, зато будущее близнецов заставляло его нервничать. Он не знал, как растут дети в таких случаях, и до чертиков боялся, что когда в мальчиках проснется альфа-сущность, они передерутся до смерти, не осознавая себя. Он даже, скрепя сердце, предложил Стайлзу на время разделить их, но Стайлз, сверкнув желтыми глазами, бросил лаконичное «Нет» - и Дерек отступил. Связываться с омегой, которая решила, что у нее отбирают детей, было себе дороже, пусть даже это была его омега и его дети.  
Дерек поправил близнецам одеяло, поцеловал каждого в лоб, и остановился на пороге, рассматривая совершенно одинаковые острые скулы, густые черные брови и ежики волос. Дерек, к примеру, страшно гордился тем, что его дети были так сильно на него похожи и ничем не походили на Стайлза, разве что только близнецам достался его любопытный, взрывной и придурочный характер. Однако Стайлз как-то проговорился, что он тоже гордится именно этим – тем, что его дети похожи на альфу-отца. Объяснить он не смог, обозвав это особенностями психологии омег, но Дерек и так остался очень доволен.  
  
Дерек включил ближайшую панель, устроился на диване и принялся рассеянно следить за перипетиями какого-то фильма. Сначала он сидел, нахохлившись, но потом его сморила усталость. Дерек прилег, следя за событиями, подсунул под голову диванную подушку и задремал.   
Стайлз, проснувшись через полчаса, выключил панель, принес одеяло и накинул на Дерека, кое-как устроившись у него под боком. Диван был узковат, поэтому Стайлзу пришлось задрать ноги чуть ли не на стенку. Теперь, когда основная жажда течки была утолена, Стайлзу хватало и того, что он дышал запахом альфы и грелся в его тепле. Стайлз прижался животом к боку спящего Дерека и мимолетно подумал, что в наполненным спермой маточном мешке зреет новая жизнь. Прошел всего-то час, но Стайлз уже твердо знал - он все-таки был омегой и такие вещи чувствовал. На этот раз точно будет омега. Точно-точно.  
\- Отдай мне мои железные бутербродики, - проворчал Дерек, не просыпаясь.   
Стайлз фыркнул, прижался к нему подбородком и затих, слушая спокойное, ровное чужое сердцебиение.


End file.
